


What a Difference a Year Makes

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #8 of "The Sunshine Files".  After John and Bobby's wedding big changes are in the wind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This follows "Wedding Bell Blues".  


* * *

"Baby."

"Yes, honey."

"No, I mean, baby. Bobby, I think it’s time we gave some serious thought to having a baby."

"John, I’m sorry to be the one to break it to you but neither one of us has the parts to make a baby."

"Yes, but we have half the parts. All we need is the rest."

"John, do you have any idea how difficult it is to for two gay men to adopt? Not, to mention finding a surrogate. And what if we were successful? We’re two very busy men. Do you really think we can fit a baby into our lives?"

"Bobby, answer me this. If I was a woman and I said I was pregnant, would you be happy about it? You do want children, don’t you? We have discussed the possibility."

"Yes and yes. And I know we’ve discussed it but I guess I’ve gotten selfish since we got married. I like it with just the two of us."

"Bobby Morrison-Anderson! I can’t believe you just said that."

"John, please. I like that we can come and go as we please. And be honest, so do you. When Brian calls up and says come to Pittsburgh, Babylon is having a special event; you’re the first one rushing to our closet looking for something to wear. I’ll never forgive Brian for showing you how to shop. Now, if we have a baby, we couldn’t do that."

"No, not with an infant but when he’s a bit older, I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind babysitting now and then. Bobby, please, I’m forty-two, I want children while I still have the energy to enjoy them. As it is when the kid goes to high school, I’ll be ready for retirement. Please, Bobby, please. Don’t say no. Just tell me you’ll think about it some more. Do your lawyer thing and research it."

"Okay, I will, I promise. John?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you don’t have the parts but could we go to bed now and pretend you do?"

"Oh Baby!"

 

As the Morrison-Anderson family contemplates procreation the Kinney-Taylor family is contemplating a change of venue. Or at least one half of the Kinney-Taylor family is.

"Brian, I am not going to New York!"

"Justin, you have to go."

"Why?"

"Because, in a couple of weeks you’re graduating and this letter says you have to go."

"You read my mail?"

"No, not intentionally. It was from PIFA, and I thought it was from the bursar. They screwed up your tuition bill this last semester. I’ve been fighting with them for months. I thought it had something to do with that. By the time I realized it was for your internship, I was halfway through the damn thing. Look, read it for yourself. They have a gallery lined up, student housing and a mentor. You have to go."

"Give me that! Fuck!"

"See, you have to go."

"Brian, I...I don’t want to go. We’ve, you and me, we’ve gotten so close in this past year. The thought of being away from you, not sleeping with you every night; I don’t think I could do that."

"Justin, I’m not turning cartwheels either but this is something you have to do. Sidney Bloom called the other day. You sold another painting. The agents have been beating a path to his door wanting to represent you. The only reason they haven’t been bugging you here is because you’ve gone through me to protect your privacy. They all know you’re graduating soon. Once you’re out of PIFA, you’re fair game."

"Fuck, this is a nightmare."

"No, it isn’t. This is your opportunity to make the next step in your career. Sidney and Lindsay have both promised to help you choose the right agent. And Bobby will look over any contracts you may have to sign. I won’t let anyone take advantage of you or steer you into anything you don’t want to do. But you have to go."

"Are you pushing me out again?"

"In a sense, yes. But we’ll do this together. Justin, I think I’ve gotten this monogamy thing down pat but the thought of you leaving is scaring the shit out of me. When it happens I want to make sure we do this right. And don’t be surprised that I camp out on your doorstep every weekend."

"You promise you’ll visit and often. You’re not just saying that."

"No, I’m not. Besides, someone has got to protect that ass of yours. The minute you land in New York, you’re going to be pounced on by every Tom, Dick and dick. No boy of mine is going to be in New York unprotected. I intend to have spies everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes. Everywhere. Justin, you’re going to take the art world by storm. I have to get used to that. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens and safely. Justin..."

"Brian, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, can we go to bed and fuck? If I have to be without you, I want to memorize every part of you. Every hair, every curve, every bit of you."

"Yes, oh yes, Brian."

"Just remember, you only say yes to me, no one else."

"No one else; and Brian..."

"No one else but you Justin. If I have to put my dick in a cage I will for you. But you have to call me every day and every night to remind my why I have to suffer all alone."

"You won’t be the only one suffering. Brian, we can go back to the way it was before."

"Before?"

"Yeah, you know, don’t ask, don’t tell. If it makes things easier, I mean."

"No. I can’t do that. Justin, did I ever tell you about the time during the Ian thing that I hired a hustler."

"A hustler?"

"Yeah. A little blond blue-eyed hustler. He was your size, and built like you with blond hair like yours. When I closed my eyes, I could almost believe he was you. But it was all wrong. He didn’t feel like you. Didn’t smell like you; didn’t make love like you. No, Justin. I made my commitment to you and so help me, I’m going to do my damnedest to keep it."

"Brian..."

"Shh, no allergies, not now. I can’t take it. Let’s go to bed. Let me love you."

"Yes, Brian."

Brian Kinney swept his lover into his arms and took him to bed. 

*****  
"Hello?"

"Hunter? It’s me, Terry. We have that chem final tomorrow. Do you want to come over and study?"

"Uh, it’s kind of late, Terry."

"Late? It’s only 6:30. Besides, the test isn’t till one; we can get in several hours and still sleep late. You can stay here, if you’re worried about falling asleep while driving home."

"Terry, I think I’ll pass. I have some chores to do at the Farm before dinner and Steve’s expecting me early tomorrow morning. I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Well, if you’re sure. Call me if you change your mind."

"I will. Thanks Terry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hunter. Don’t work too hard."

"I won’t."

Hunter cut the connection then slumped against the wall. He and Terry were starting to get close. Hunter found it too distracting and was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Hunter, what is it?" Claire asked as she saw the dismay on Hunter’s face. Hunter almost lied and told her nothing was wrong. But he owed so much to Claire and John and Bobby that the thought of not telling her the complete truth didn’t bode too well.

"That was Terry on the phone. She invited me to go over and study with her. We have a chem final tomorrow afternoon."

"And you said no."

"How’d you guess?"

 

"I don’t see your books or the truck keys in your hand. What’s wrong? She's a very nice young woman and you’re a very nice young man. What’s the problem?"

"Oh nothing, just the little inconvenience of being positive."

"Hunter, studying for a final doesn’t always equal sex. Now help me with dinner, it’s just the two of us tonight."

As Hunter and Claire prepared their evening meal, Claire urged Hunter to speak his mind.  
"Hunter, I don’t want to pry but I think I’ve earned your trust. You know I won’t repeat anything you tell me in confidence."

"I know that, Claire. It just seems so complicated at times."

"What does? Do you think Terry wants to get closer to you? Become more than a study partner?"

"Yeah. We’ve gone out a couple of times, in a group. You know, after class, that sort of thing. I’ve driven her home and well, we’ve kissed but..."

"No fireworks?"

"What?"

"Hunter, I wasn’t born yesterday. You kids today didn’t invent sex."

"Uh, Claire, this is getting weird."

"Hunter, did you think I found John in a cabbage patch? His father and I made love and he was the result. Now, back to you. Do you like Terry in that way?"

"But, I’m positive."

"I understand that has a lot to do with your decision whether or not to have sex but that has nothing to do with you wanting to be with a person."

"I don’t understand."

"Don’t play dumb with me. If Brian Kinney walked through that door and said to you let’s go to bed, you’d be in your room, naked in bed and panting with anticipation in two seconds."

"Claire!"

"Don’t look shocked. You know it’s true. Now, does Terry ring your chimes?"

"Ring my chimes?" Claire scowled at Hunter. He got her meaning but found it amusing that he was having a sex conversation with Claire.

"No, she doesn’t. I almost wish she did."

"Hunter, have you been with a girl? In the biblical sense."

"Yes, I have, been with a girl."

"And did you enjoy it?"

"It was okay."

"And with men?"

"That...was different. It was...business."

"I see. So you’ve never made love with a man."

"Clairrreee! Geez!"

"You live with gay men; you learn a thing or two."

"You mean heard a thing or two."

"Yes." Claire blushed and the two of them laughed as they were plating up dinner.

"John and Bobby were quiet for the most part. But Brian and Justin were not."

"Tell me about it. If that barn loft could talk. I’ve been considering selling some of the hay on e-bay for extra cash."

"You wouldn’t."

"No, I wouldn’t but they are noisy."

"Yes, they are. Now, my point. I’m not pushing you to have sex for the sake of sex alone but you have no means of comparison. You’ve made love to a girl but you’ve never made love with a man. That’s probably why you’re confused."

"So, you’re saying I should get laid by a man before I make a decision."

"I wouldn’t put it quite that way but essentially, that’s it. You’ve been to the Honey Bear. There must be plenty of young men there who you find interesting."

"I think the Honey Bear is a little too close to home."

"What about in Harrisburg? Are there any gay clubs or bars you can go to?"

"Yeah, but I’m not much for the club scene and I’m still too young to go into bars without a parental figure."

"This is harder than I thought it would be. What about at school? Doesn’t your gaydar ping every once in a while?"

"Claire, where do you come up with this stuff?"

Ignoring Hunter’s question, Claire went on. "So does it ping?"

"There is this guy in my psych class."

"Oh?"

"I hate to say this Claire but I think you’ve been hanging around Emmett too much. But yeah, there’s this guy. He’s kinda tall and lean like Brian but with lighter hair and chocolate brown eyes. He’s quiet, like he’s taking everything in and analyzing it. I think he’s pre-med. He’s a year or two older than me and doesn’t seem to hang out with other kids."

"If he is pre-med then he might be very serious about his education. He wouldn’t have time to hang out as you put it. Hunter, tell me about Terry."

"What do you want to know?"

"What’s the color of her eyes?"

"I don’t know."

"I do. They’re blue but not blue enough for you to notice. Hunter, what’s his name?" 

"Nicolas, Nick, for short."

"And does he seem interested in you?"

"I’m not sure. We sit close to each other in class and share notes sometime. He hasn’t asked me out if that’s what you mean."

"Have you asked him?"

"No. I guess I was thinking about going out with Terry."

"Did you take your psych final yet?"

"No, not yet. Tomorrow after chemistry."

"Then I suggest you ask him out for a cup of coffee."

Hunter smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma’am."


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter finished his chem exam and handed in his paper.

"How did you do?" 

"Not too bad. I think I knew most of it," Hunter replied. "How about you?"

"I guess it was all right. I never really know until I get the results back," Terry explained.

"One more exam to go," Hunter said with a sigh.

"Want to grab some lunch?"

"Um … no thanks. I'm going to the library for some last minute studying. My psych final is in about two hours."

"Oh, okay," Terry replied, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"Look, Terry…"

"It's okay, Hunter. I know you want to get good grades."

"I do, but…"

"Maybe we could go out some time once all these exams are over," Terry said hopefully.

"I … I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Oh?" Terry's face showed her confusion and hurt at Hunter's words. "I thought…"

"I'm sorry, Terry, but I like you as a friend. That's all," Hunter tried to explain.

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do. I … I might be gay."

"Oh!"

"I still want to be your friend though," Hunter added hastily.

"I'd like that … one way or another."

"I better get going," Hunter said glad that Terry didn't seem to be mad at him. "I need to do some last minute cramming."

"Sure."

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

As Hunter was leaving the library to head over to the building where he would write his psych exam he saw Nick heading in the same direction.

"Hey," Hunter called running to catch up to the young man.

"Hey," Nick smiled. "You ready for the exam?"

"At this point I better be. If I'm not, it's too late to do anything about it."

"Yeah," Nick laughed.

"Um … I skipped lunch to study," Hunter began hoping he wouldn't be turned down. "Would you like to grab a bite when we're done?"

"That would be nice, but … I can't."

"Oh," Hunter said hoping he didn't sound like a wuss at the rejection.

"I have another exam tomorrow, the last one, thank God. I really have to go home and study."

"Sure," Hunter said not knowing what else to say.

"I … I'd really like to have coffee or something," Nick added. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon about four?"

"Nothing. I'm done with my exams today," Hunter said suddenly feeling much better.

"Then let's meet at the coffee shop. You can listen to me moan about my exams."

"Sounds good."

"See you then. Good luck with this exam."

"You too," Hunter said as they found a seat in the exam room. He couldn't help but glance over at Nick and smile. Things were definitely looking up. He tried to wipe the goofy expression off his face but it just wouldn't go away. He needed to concentrate on his fucking exam. He took the exam book that was being handed out. He glanced again at Nick who happened to be looking his way. They exchanged smiles.

Hunter read through the questions on the exam. He knew the answers to almost everything. He was going to ace this one. Now if he could just ace his date with Nick everything would be great.

*****

"Melanie Marcus."

"Melanie, it’s Bobby Morrison."

"Bobby! How is the number one gay lawyer in the city of Harrisburg?"

"About as good as the number one lesbian lawyer in Pittsburgh."

"That good, huh. Are you as overworked and as underpaid as I am? Or am I the only idiot who does pro bono work all the time?"

"You’re not the only one. Remember I specialize in representing charitable organizations. But I didn’t call to vent, I think I need your help."

"My help? I specialize in family law, not business."

"And that’s where I need the help. John wants children."

"No surprise there. He’s wonderful with Gus and with Brian’s formerly evil nephews. And when he plays with JR, they look so sweet together."

"I know."

"Bobby, you knew John wanted children when you agreed to commit. Have you changed your mind?"

"Not really. I just wish I had more time alone with John. It’s only been two years and one of them was spent living with Claire. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a wonderful woman. And she opened her home to me the minute she knew that John and I were a couple. But I’ve really only had him all to myself for a year."

"So the honeymoon isn’t over."

"Not hardly. We...let’s just say we’ve worn out a couple of mattresses already."

"TMI, Bobby."

"Sorry. But you can understand my point of view."

 

"Yes, I can. Linds and I were together for a long time before we had Gus and well, you know the rest. It hasn’t been easy but thank God we’re still together. So, is John in a hurry?"

"Yes. He just turned forty-two. He feels if we wait any longer he won’t have the energy for a baby."

"He doesn’t want to have to use a cane or walker when he goes to the high school football games to watch his son."

"Something like that. I keep telling him he’s as strong as an ox. He has more energy than I do but his biological clock is ticking and very loudly. We nearly got into an argument last night about this but I promised him I’d do some research. Mel, I do want children but I don’t want someone knocking on my door, in the future, and telling us we have to give the child back. If we do this I want to make sure that the child is ours and that no one will take away our rights as parents. It would kill John...and me too."

"Bobby, I am the last one who’d argue about the rights of gay parents. No, strike that, I’ve been arguing for years about gay parental rights. Don’t tell Brian this but what he did for Gus, for me and Lindsay, well, I never did thank him properly for it. The big asshole. Bobby, I’ll help you in any way I can. If it’s a surrogate you’re looking for, I can help with the search. When I thought I wouldn’t be able to have a baby and Lindsay didn’t want to get pregnant again, I looked into surrogates. I still have a file. I’ll also help if you want to adopt. I’ll make sure you have an unbreakable decree."

"Thank you Melanie, I appreciate this. And I promise; it won’t be pro bono."

"Hey, don’t mention it. But I want a video of Brian changing his nephew or niece’s dirty diaper."

"You got it. I’ll be in touch."

"Goodbye, Bobby, and give that husband of yours a hug for me." 

 

Justin came out of the studio building at PIFA. He was still finishing up some odds and ends before he left for good. He started the walk to the bus stop when he heard a car start up. He didn't pay any attention until the car pulled up beside him and he heard a familiar voice.

"Had a busy day, little boy?"

"Not too much."

"I can change that."

Justin turned and looked at Brian the smile on his face radiant. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm the boss. I can take time off if I want."

"I see. So what brings you over here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought I might run into somebody I know."

"That's what you thought, huh?" Justin laughed.

"And it seems that I have."

"Are you offering me a ride?" Brian nodded. "I don't usually take rides from strangers who just drive up and expect me to get in."

"I knew I'd be taking a chance, but I'll make it worth your while."

"What did you have in mind?" Justin chuckled enjoying the little game they were playing.

"I have a little surprise for you."

"You do?" Justin asked his smile especially bright. He loved Brian's surprises. "How come?"

Brian shrugged. "I just felt like it."

Justin grinned and walked around the car to the passenger side. "My better judgment tells me that I shouldn't go with you. You might take advantage of me. But, I guess I'll chance it," Justin explained as he opened the car door and slid in.

Brian snorted. "I always knew you never followed all those public service announcements you are forever making."

"What do you mean? I'm very careful. I always do the right thing." Justin tried to look indignant.

"I hope you'll be very careful when you go to New York," Brian said solemnly dropping the little pretense for the first time. "I want you to come back and I want you around for a long time."

"I intend to be," Justin said leaning in to kiss Brian's cheek as they drove away. "Now what's my surprise?"

"It would hardly be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"So where are we going?" Justin tried another ploy.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Sit back and relax. We'll be there shortly."

Justin smiled to himself and leaned his head back against the headrest. He liked Brian when he was like this. There was a playful side to him that he hardly ever showed. Justin could imagine him doing things that he had never been allowed to experience as a child. And when they did them together Brian could pretend they were for Justin. And they were, but a little bit of it was for Brian too. This had happened on more than one occasion.

A few minutes later the Corvette came to a stop.

"Babylon?" Justin asked realizing where they were. "What are we doing here at five o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Come with me, little boy," Brian ordered getting out of the car.

Brian inserted his key and let them into Babylon. Nobody would be at work until 8:30 when the staff would start setting up to open at nine.

"Brian?" Justin asked with a frown. "What are we doing here?"

"I felt like dancing."

"What?"

"I even burned a CD with all the songs I like. Dance with me, Sunshine?" Brian requested as he slipped the CD into the sound system and hit the lights so that they reflected off the rotating mirrored ball. The floor of Babylon changed and became a sparkling, magical place.

Justin felt himself pulled into Brian's arms. The song was slow and easy and they moved around the floor.

"This reminds me of…"

"Don't," Brian said putting his finger on Justin's lips. "Don't talk, just dance."

They danced very close together feeling the rhythm of the old tunes. Occasionally Brian would spin him around or dip him over backwards. Several songs had gone by when Brian finally stopped moving.

"Thirsty?" he asked looking into Justin's eyes.

"Mostly for you," Justin replied feeling his cock stiffen even more. He had been hard since Brian first took him into his arms.

"Dancing is strenuous work." Brian moved to the bar and pulled out a bottle of champagne from behind. He popped the cork and poured two glasses. "To us," Brian said handing the other glass to Justin. They clinked them together and each took a drink.

"What's this all about, Brian?"

"I … I was feeling nostalgic, I guess. We haven't danced like this since … that night."

"I know, but why now."

"I wanted a good memory of us together to hold onto while you're away."

"You are the sweetest man on earth," Justin said with tears in his eyes. He reached out and cupped Brian's cheek with his hand. Brian leaned into the caress like he could never get enough of it and he couldn't.

"I made these too," Brian said reaching behind the bar and producing a tray with cheese and crackers. "I thought we might need to fortify ourselves."

"You cooked," Justin giggled with his mouth full of cheese.

"I wouldn't go quite that far, but I tried. Ready for another dance?"

"With you … always."

They did several more turns around the floor and had some more champagne and cheese and crackers.

"Let's go home," Brian said suddenly.

"Yeah."

Quickly they made their way out to the car and then to the loft. Magically their clothes disappeared and they were in their big bed. Brian lay atop his boy cradling Justin gently beneath him. Justin could sense the sadness that seemed to engulf his lover.

"It's not the end, Brian," Justin said softly.

"I know but…" Brian couldn't finish that statement.

"We're going to be together. You'll come visit me, and I'll come home every chance I get."

"Promise."

"Yes."

Brian nodded and gently entered his partner. They rocked together holding on tight to each other and making their solemn vows to be true with every touch and kiss and caress. The orgasms were explosive and left them both spent. Brian was still spread across his lover, his softening dick still up Justin's ass. Brian made to move aside.

"Stay," Justin asked.

Brian stopped moving and instead kissed his young partner. Tongues dueled and lips swelled from the needy pressure of their love and lust for one another. Brian felt his dick grow hard once again. Justin's eyes opened and he held Brian's neck keeping the man close to him. Gently he began to rock his hips as he felt Brian's hardness inside him. He was in control now and he liked that. He thrust up imbedding Brian fully once again. His legs wrapped around Brian's waist.

"I love you so much," Justin whispered.

"You know I feel the same."

Justin smiled at Brian's method of not saying those words. They still came hard for him.

"Make love to me again, Brian."

Brian nodded. "Now and forever," the tough ad exec felt compelled to add. His fingers entwined with Justin's and he knew he could never let Justin go.

 

Hunter stood outside the coffee shop. He wondered if Nick was already there. He opened the door and looked around. There was no sign of his date and a germ of worry crept through Hunter's system. Maybe Nick wasn't coming. He found a booth and slid in. Suddenly Nick was sitting across from him.

"I … I thought you might not come," Hunter said and then mentally kicked himself for sounding so pathetic.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Nick asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I … I don't know."

"Hunter, stop worrying. You look scared to death."

"I … I am scared to death. I've never done this before."

"What, go on a date?"

"No, I've been on dates, just never with a man."

"Oh, a virgin?" Nick asked trying to tease Hunter and lift the mood.

"Hardly."

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Nick tried to explain.

"There are some things about me that you don't know."

"But you're going to tell me, aren't you? That's what first dates are for … to get to know each other."

"I suppose."

"So, are you just discovering that you're gay?"

"You could say that." Hunter made his answer non-committal. He wasn't sure how much he should reveal or how fast.

"I hear you're living at the Andersons," Nick offered trying to get to a safer topic.

"Yeah."

"They're good people."

"Yeah."

"You're a real chatterbox, aren't you?"

"I … I'm not sure I should be doing this."

"Look," Nick said. "Is your truck outside?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go for a drive and we can talk privately."

"Okay." They made their way out to the truck and Hunter started it up. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. Some place quiet."

Hunter thought for a moment and then he knew where he would go. He headed for the farm. He hoped nobody would be home. He didn't want questions. He wanted privacy. As he turned into the driveway, he noted that Claire's car was not there. She must be at a church meeting or out shopping. That was a good thing. Hunter pulled the truck around behind the barn where it would be out of sight. He climbed out.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked following Hunter as he headed off towards the trees.

"This is my favorite quiet spot in the whole world," Hunter said.

They walked down to the stream and Hunter placed his butt on the big rock patting a spot beside him for Nick to use. Nick sat down. He waited for Hunter to say something. When no words were forthcoming he felt compelled to ask, "What's going on, Hunter?"

"I … I like you … a lot," Hunter felt emboldened to say.

"I like you too."

"I said that you're my first date … with a guy … and you are."

"I'll be gentle," Nick chuckled.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? Talk to me, Hunter."

"Would … would you kiss me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Nick laughed.

"I mean it. Kiss me. I need to know something."

Nick pulled Hunter towards him and gave his best toe-curling kiss. When Nick released him Hunter let out a little gasp.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Um … yeah."

"Are you hard?"

Hunter nodded. "Why?"

"Because so am I. You must really be gay."

"Seems that way."

Nick reached for Hunter ready to proceed with some more kissing and whatever else they felt like doing. Hunter held up his hand. 

"I don't think we should do that again," Hunter stated.

"Why not?" Nick frowned.

"There are some things you need to know first."

"Like what?"

"Like … that I'm HIV positive."


	3. Chapter 3

"You’re what?!"

"I knew this was a bad idea." Hunter turned and started to walk away from Nick. "I’ll take you home or back to the coffee shop. Wherever." 

"No, wait! Hunter, you can’t drop a bomb on me like this and not expect some sort of reaction."

Hunter looked into the softest set of brown eyes he had ever seen and prayed he wasn’t making another mistake.

"Look, Nick, I’ll explain, all of it, from the beginning but you have to let me get it out in my own way. Afterwards, I’ll understand if you don’t want to ever see me again."

"Why would I want to stop seeing you?"

"Because what I have to say isn’t pretty or nice. It’s down right shitty if you ask me. I’m just lucky I survived. And you’re right; the Andersons are good people. If it wasn’t for them and my family, I’d probably be dead by now."

"Shit! If I promise not to say a word, would you tell me everything from start to finish?"

Hunter nodded and proceeded to tell Nick everything. Everything from his mother pimping him out as a kid, Ben and Michael finding and adopting him. His miserable time in high school, running away, getting beat up and finding the Andersons. Their help and his work at the Farm. He even told Nick about his involvement in the Jason Kemp murder. Hunter spoke of Brian, Steve and Bill, how their faith in him helped Hunter to get his act together, finish school so he could get to junior college. And last but not least, about when he found out he was positive.

Hunter had paced the clearing while he told Nick his life’s story. He was standing by the water’s edge watching the water skim over the rocks. Hunter picked up a stone and threw it. It skipped four times.

"You’re pretty good at that."

"Thanks."

"Where did a city boy like you learn how to skip stones?"

"Here, at this very spot. Bill taught me." Hunter and Nick were standing close, their shoulders almost touching.

"What’s your major?"

"My what?"

"Your major, in school. I’m pre-med. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Nick grinned with a goofy smirk as he said the often used question.

"I want to be a counselor, like Bill. Help kids like me. Runaways, hustlers, kids that are positive. I want to be able to help them like Bill, the Andersons and the rest of my family helped me. I want them to know that they’re not alone...like me. That they’re worth loving."

Nick snaked his arm around Hunter’s shoulder. "You’re not alone."

*****

John and Bobby were preparing a simple meal to share in front of the fireplace. In the city, it was getting very warm, too warm for a fire. But here, in the Pennsylvania countryside, it would remain cool at night for several more weeks. They lit the fire then settled in on the sofa to enjoy their meal and each other.

"John, I spoke to Melanie the other day."

"About what?"

"I wanted her opinion regarding adoption and possibly hiring a surrogate."

John did his best to contain his excitement as Bobby recounted his conversation with Mel. "She’ll help us in every way."

"How should we do this? I know you said adoption may not be easy for gay men. We could of course, adopt a child from another country. They don’t care who adopts just as long as you have the money."

"John, that sounds like you want to buy a baby."

"I’d be willing to do it. But I'd rather go for a surrogate. That way the child would be related to one of us. We could mix our sperm and see what happens. We could always do DNA testing later on if necessary. I just want to make sure the surrogate doesn’t show up on our doorstep one day demanding more money or the child back."

"I know what you mean. I said the same to Melanie. She said she’d make sure that wouldn’t happen. Do you think Lindsay or Melanie would surrogate for us?"

"I’m not so sure I’d be comfortable with that. Personally, Melanie scares the hell out of me at times. And Lindsay...I don’t think Brian would share Lindsay."

"Share Lindsay? What are you talking about? I know they’re close. Lindsay wouldn’t have asked Brian to be the sperm donor if they weren’t good friends."

"Bobby, haven’t you ever wondered why there was so much bad blood between Brian and Melanie?"

"I just thought it was because they’re both assholes and both so stubborn."

"That’s for sure. But the real reason is that Melanie is jealous of Brian."

"Jealous? What in God's name does Melanie have to be jealous about?"

"Brian and Lindsay knew each other in college before she met Mel."

"Yeah, so, I’m sure they knew lots of people when they were in college."

"No, Bobby. They KNEW each other."

"You mean they were...no, really? But Brian is so gay!" John looked at his partner as the silliness of Bobby’s statement sunk in. They both burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You’re serious, John. Brian and Lindsay were lovers?"

"For a brief time. I guess they wanted proof positive that they were gay but they never got over their love for one another. That’s why she wanted Brian to be the father of her baby and why it took years for Melanie to get over it. Brian has a spot in Lindsay’s heart that Melanie can’t push out. Even now after all this time, Melanie gets twinges of jealousy. So I don’t think I’d have the guts to get in between them."

"No, I wouldn’t either. Much too dangerous. I’ll ask Melanie to look into surrogates. We can set up interviews as soon as possible."

"You mean that?!"

"Yes, I do. By the time the baby comes, it’ll be at least another year. I’ll be sick of having you all to myself by then. I’ll need a baby to occupy me."

"Why you little shit!" John pounced on his lover and they made love next to the fireplace all night long. 

*****

"Oh sweet fucking shit!' Justin gasped as Brian did something with his tongue. It was stuck up his ass and he had never felt anything quite like that. 

"Like that?" Brian smirked raising his head.

"You've been holding out on me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why haven't you done that before?"

"I just invented it," Brian smirked.

"You did not!"

"I did so. You bring out my creative side."

"Do it again."

"Okay," Brian smiled. He loved sending Justin into orgasmic ecstasy.

"Oh, oh, oh, yeah, right … there! Fuck!" Justin's dick shot its load without any help from him. He felt Brian release him and he turned over staring into Brian's face. "You're quite the lover tonight, Mr. Kinney."

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor. I aim to please."

"You know, I'm going to have to come home at least every other week so that I can have your tongue do that."

"I'm glad I'm good for something," Brian said suddenly feeling the old black mood descend upon him.

"What? That was a compliment," Justin tried to explain wondering what had triggered the ominous look on Brian's face.

"I know, but I … I want to be good for something more than sex."

"Isn't it you who always declares that there's nothing better than sex, that you can never get enough?"

Brian nodded. "All that's true, but sometimes… Never mind." Brian made to get up from the bed.

"No," Justin said holding onto Brian's arm and pulling him back down. "Tell me."

Brian sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what we'd have if sex wasn't involved."

"I can't imagine not having sex … with you," Justin said wondering where this was coming from.

"When I lost my ball, or rather sacrificed it so I could live, it made me think. There was that whole period when I couldn't get it up."

"And you kept pushing me away, refusing to tell me the truth."

Brian made a face. That had not been one of his finer moments. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're fucking right you shouldn't have. You need to tell me the truth … no matter what."

"Yes, your highness," Brian smirked and Justin could see a little bit of the black mood lift.

"So, continue," Justin said waving his hand in a regal manner.

Brian grabbed it and kissed Justin's palm. "I'm not much if I can't fuck."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin demanded. "Fucking is just the icing on the cake. You're a brilliant businessman and a good father and the world's best partner."

Brian snorted. He knew that wasn't true, especially the last part, but he liked to hear Justin say it. Tonight he needed Justin to say it.

"Brian, you're a good man. Ask anybody."

"Yeah, I can just hear Gardner Vance singing my praises, or Jim Stockwell."

"They might hate you, but they also respect you. They know you beat them fair and square. Besides, I wasn't talking about business. I was referring to your friends."

Brian snorted again. "Yeah, they always have such charming evaluations of my character."

"Haven't you noticed that that has changed over the last couple of years? You've helped every one of them."

"Except Michael."

"You've helped Michael even if he's too pigheaded to realize it. Hunter's a lot better off because of you."

"I hoped we might get back to the way things used to be … after the wedding," Brian said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. He did miss his best friend.

"He hasn't called you?" Brian shook his head. "You could always call him." Brian shrugged. "I could help you string him up by his toes until he comes to his senses."

Brian chuckled. Justin had found the image of Michael hanging from a tree by his toes totally hilarious when Brian had told him about what he had done to Michael way back when. "I can do that by myself."

"Maybe it's time you took some drastic action with him."

"I can't make him forgive me or like me. He has to decide that for himself."

Just then Justin's stomach rumbled ominously.

"Hungry?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded. It was a long time since he had had the crackers and cheese at Babylon. "I could eat."

Brian laughed. "You can always eat."

"Are you going to cook again," Justin teased.

"Shit! I left the crackers and cheese at Babylon."

"You were too interested in getting me into your bed to care."

"So what would you like?"

"Hm, I'd love a great big, ooey, gooey pepperoni and mushroom pizza with double cheese." Justin knew he was pushing his luck but that's what he really felt like having.

"I'll order," Brian said getting up off the bed.

"What, no protest?"

"This is part of your surprise."

"Brian, thanks," Justin said with a little smile. "For tonight, for everything."

"You're welcome, Sunshine."

"Oh, and Brian, after you place the order, do you think you could do that thing with your tongue again?" Justin screwed up his face thinking of the sheer pleasure of it.

"I think that could be arranged," Brian smiled and went to make the call for pizza.

Justin enjoyed every bite of his pizza and Brian even helped him eat some of it. By the time it was gone they were both full and feeling mellow, thanks in part to the three or four beers they had had with the pizza. What was pizza without beer anyway?

"This is the best night we've spent together in … forever," Justin cooed his head resting on Brian's stomach.

Brian chuckled, jiggling Justin's head up and down on his body. Justin felt the vibration and smiled. It was good being connected to Brian in whatever way he could manage.

"That was a yummy pizza," Justin said letting out a loud belch.

"Glad it met with your ooey, gooey approval," Brian laughed.

They were laying on the futon in the living room. It was still one of their favorite places to be together and talk.

"What made you do all this tonight?" Justin asked. "It isn't even confirmed that I'm going to New York."

"We both know you're going," Brian said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Are you going to start tricking when I'm gone? It's okay, if you need to," Justin added hastily.

"I told you that I'm not."

"But it's a long time from weekend to weekend."

"Then you might find me on your doorstep on a Wednesday night."

Justin chuckled. That was the answer he wanted to hear. "That would be a nice surprise," Justin said rolling onto his side and looking up at Brian. "Maybe you could do that tongue thing for me."

"Right after I fuck you senseless."

"Deal," Justin said with a big grin.

Brian pulled his lover against him and they made love on the futon all night long.

*****

Hunter pulled up in front of Nick's house. He stopped and waited for Nick to get out. When Nick didn't move Hunter turned off the engine figuring Nick had something more to say about what Hunter had just revealed down by the stream. Although they had talked for a long time nothing had really been settled and Hunter wasn't sure if he would ever see Nick again after tonight.

"I guess I should go in," Nick said.

"Yeah."

"Hunter, I want to do some research about this."

"About HIV you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not a lab rat. You can ask me."

"I know I can but I want to find out some things on my own."

"So, I guess I won't see you for a while," Hunter said with a false smile.

"Why do you think that?"

"Undoubtedly your research will take weeks, months even, and by then you'll be ready to go away to med school." Hunter couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"You know, you really are a shit sometimes."

"Me?" Hunter asked in amazement.

"Didn't that kiss we shared show you that I am definitely interested?" Nick asked.

"That was before I dropped the HIV bombshell, to say nothing of my glorious past exploits."

"Come here," Nick said softly grabbing Hunter's wrist and pulling the young man towards him. Their lips came crashing together and the kiss went on and on until they could hardly breathe and they were both so hard it hurt. "Did that convince you that I'm still interested?" Nick gasped

"Fuck yeah!" Hunter grinned.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Nick said getting out of the truck.

Hunter watched him walk up to the house and open the door. When it closed behind him, Hunter let out a long breath. That had gone better than he could have hoped for. Well, not better. Best would have been if they had ended up in bed together, but Hunter hoped that was still to come. He wanted Nick so much. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone. He had wanted Cally, but not with this intensity. He had wanted Brian but that was lust and everybody wanted Brian. He wanted Nick as a friend, a lover, a … soulmate. Maybe he was going to find out what Brian and blondie had. Maybe it was finally his turn to be happy.

Hunter started his truck and reluctantly pulled away. Some time soon he would spend the night with Nick. He could feel it. And they would make love all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, Mom! Oh Mom, please don’t make such a fuss. Okay, okay. This Saturday. I’ll ask him but you know he hates stuff like that. Fine. Whoever you want to invite. I love you too, Mom. See you Saturday night."

Justin hung up the phone and grumbled as he turned to face his partner who was quietly typing away at his computer.

"So, what did Jennifer want?"

"She wants to throw me a big graduation party."

"How big?"

"Very big. Big enough to rent the ballroom at the Plaza."

"That is big. Why didn’t she ask me? I would have given her Babylon."

"It was kind of last minute decision. One of her clients decided instead of having a wedding reception, they’d take that money and plunk it down on a house."

"That’s a win/win situation. Jen sells a house, gets the commission and then grabs the just vacated ballroom. And her commission probably can cover the cost. Very slick, your mom."

"Yeah, she said she gets that from hanging around you. So, are you going to join in all the fun?"

"Does this mean I get to parade around in one of my best suits and shmooze with your relatives?"

"Yeah and the gang. She’s inviting them too. Oh and the Anderson-Morrisons."

"That’s a hell of a lot of homos at the Plaza. Think your relatives can handle it?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I may ask Carl to slip Debbie a tranquilizer. I’m not sure if my seventy-five year old maiden aunt can handle her. You didn’t answer me. Are you coming?"

"Don’t I always come with you, Sunshine?"

"Brian, I’m serious. I want you there. You’re my family, my partner."

"Justin, answer a question for me then I’ll answer yours. Why didn’t you want to go to your graduation ceremony?"

"Did you go to yours?"

"No, but then I didn’t have half a million relatives. Jack and Joan never gave a shit. Jennifer was disappointed."

"Brian, I have what I want. I have my diploma. I made it through PIFA, mostly thanks to you and your faith in me. And your help with my tuition. Besides, it’s not really over until I complete my internship. When I finish that, then I’ll celebrate. So? Are you going to be there with me?"

Brian got up from behind his desk and encircled Justin into his arms. "Nothing will keep me away." He felt Justin relax and smile in his arms.

"Good," Justin murmured into Brian’s chest.

*****

"Hello?"

"Hunter, it’s me, Nick."

"Hi, I thought you changed your mind. I haven’t heard from you in days." Hunter hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as that came out.

"I’m sorry, baby. I haven’t changed my mind. My father had a minor accident and you know it’s the planting season. I had to help out or we’d be too far behind. Then I was an idiot cause I lost your cell number. Thank God, Ms. Anderson’s number is listed. I missed you."

"You...you missed me?" That goofy grin was back on Hunter’s face.

"Yeah, I did. Um, can we meet tonight? Have you had dinner?"

"No, not yet."

"It’s pasta night at the Honey Bear? I can pick you up in half an hour."

"You can? I mean, yeah. I love pasta night."

"Okay, so go put on some cool duds and I’ll be there in thirty."

"Oh, yeah! I mean, cool. See ya."

"Yup."

Hunter hung up the phone then leaned against the wall. Claire walked by and giggled.

"Earth to Hunter," Claire remarked as she waved her hand in front of the boy’s eyes. "Are you in there?"

"Huh? Yeah, I’m here. No. I’m supposed to be changing. Shit. Nick will be here soon."

"You have a date? With Nick?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, the Honey Bear. Dinner. Hell, what am I going to wear?" Hunter looked panicked as he glanced up the stairs toward his room.

"Come on. I can help. Let’s go look in your closet."

"What do you know about men’s clothes?"

"Hunter, live with gay men, you learn a fashion tip or two."

"You mean, Brian."

"Yes. Let’s move. Nick will be here soon." Hunter and Claire sprinted up the stairs.

*****

Hunter and Nick entered the Honey Bear and found a quiet table for two situated near the fireplace. Hunter ordered a coke, Nick ordered a beer. They sipped their drinks while leaning in close so they could talk.

"So, you really missed me?"

"Yes, I did, baby. And I apologize again for not calling. Ever since I decided to go to med school, every time someone gets a hangnail in my family, I’m the first one they call. Old Doc Adams must be wondering why we haven’t seen him lately. What’s with the silly grin?"

Hunter blushed, took a sip of soda then whispered. "That’s the second time you called me baby."

"I’m sorry. I’ll stop if you don’t like it." Nick frowned just a little.

"No, no, I love it. No one has ever thought of me that way." Hunter beamed back.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Nick, this is only my second real date that I’ve ever had. I never got to the ‘baby’ stage." They got a little quiet and then Hunter posed the question. "Um, Nick, I know you’ve been helping out on your farm but have you had time to do your research?" Hunter asked hopefully.

 

"Yes, I have. I used to do some volunteer work at the hospital. It helped me to make up my mind about med school and I knew just what I wanted to specialize in."

"What?"

"Infectious diseases. Now, don’t get that look. My decision was made long before we met. This is just a coincidence. I made some good contacts and I spoke to some doctors. They all agree that with the proper protection, a sexual relationship with someone positive is possible. Especially if I top. I guess I should have asked. Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I...I really don’t know. I guess I’m a bottom but I’d like to … you know."

"I know. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. No pressure here. I really like you and I want to get to know you better." Nick saw Hunter visibly relax as the waiter brought another round of drinks. They ordered dinner then moved in a little closer. Nick reached out and took Hunter’s hand. "Hunter, I think you’ve told me almost all about you, would you like to hear about me and my family?"

Hunter smiled and nodded.

"You have a pretty smile." Hunter’s smile grew wider as Nick began to tell Hunter all about himself. Hunter felt himself drowning in liquid chocolate and sighed contentedly. So far his date was going just fine.

After hours of talking and dancing, Nick brought Hunter home. Sitting in Nick’s car in the lane that ran between the farm and the cottage, their conversation continued.

"Nick, are you going to take some summer classes?"

"I was considering it. I’m close to finishing up at Harrisburg. I’ll transfer to Penn next year. But I’m needed at my farm. You?"

"Same here. Steve needs the help and then there’s another batch of lost boys that will be here soon. I want to be there to help."

"So, aside from work we have the whole summer to learn about one another," Nick said with an ear to ear grin.

"Yeah."

"I think I’m going to like my summer vacation."

"Me too!" Hunter said as he captured Nick's lips. Before it went too far. Hunter said goodnight then hopped out of Nick’s car. Before Nick drove off they made another date for the next night. Hunter waved as Nick turned his car around and drove down the lane.  
Hunter watched the car disappear then instead of going to Claire’s he went to the cottage to see if John and Bobby were home. Smelling the scent of the fireplace burning, Hunter knocked on the door.

"Hey Hunter, what brings you here?" Bobby asked as he opened the door to let the young man in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Hunter asked with a leer on his face.

"No, kid. You’re not, not yet anyway," Bobby said as he showed Hunter into the living room.

"Hi, Hunter."

"Hi, John. Guys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, park it and ask," John replied. Hunter sat on the couch.

"When you two met, was it love at first sight?" Hunter asked the partners.

"Hunter, is there something we should know? Have you met someone?" John asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope so. He rings my chimes."

"Rings your what? Hunter, I do believe you’ve been talking to my mother."

"Yes, I have. Now answer the question." 

Bobby spoke up first. "You know I met John several weeks before we ‘officially met.’ And I knew I wanted to get to know him a lot more but he was still living the het life. The second time we met I was momentarily floored by Brian."

"Yeah, he’ll do that to ya."

"Justin put a halt to that and fast."

"Blondie is a possessive little shit." 

Ignoring the dig at Justin, Bobby continued, "Brian and Justin gave John a little push and the rest as they say, is history. I can’t imagine me with any other man." Bobby gazed languidly at his lover and smiled.

"What about you?" Hunter queried John.

 

"After I got over my initial shock, I guess I had an epiphany. I grew some balls and called Bobby the next day. I woke the poor boy up. But we made a date for that night and we’ve been together ever since. So, what’s his name and where did you meet him?"

"His name is Nick and we had the same psych class. He’s a couple of years older than me and he’s pre-med. He wants to go to Penn. He lives not too far. We had our second date tonight."

"Pasta night?"

"Yeah."

"Hunter?" Hunter knew what Bobby wanted to ask.

"Yes, he knows. I told him on our first date. I wanted to be honest with him. I told him everything."

"That was very courageous of you," Bobby told the boy as he gave him a hug. "You must have been scared."

"Yeah, I was, but I can’t lie about something as important as this. He says if we’re careful we shouldn’t have any problems. I mean, look at Ben and Mikey. They’ve been together for years."

"Yes, they have." John said as he moved closer. "Bobby’s right, you are very courageous. And we’ll be here for you. You can discuss anything you want."

"Thanks guys. Claire is, well you know. Sometimes a guy needs to talk with another guy."

"We know and our door is always open to you. Now scram. I know Steve is expecting you early and we both have early meetings," Bobby told Hunter as he escorted him to the door. "Oh, and keep this Saturday night open. Jennifer is throwing Justin a graduation party. We’re all going to Pittsburgh. Why don’t you invite Nick? You’ll know one way or the other if he’s serious about you ."

"Yeah, especially when the ‘rents’ grill him. I’ll ask him. Thanks guys, and good night. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!" Hunter called out with a chuckle as Bobby shut the door behind him. 

 

A couple of days later Hunter met Nick at the diner in Bridgeton. They were going to have breakfast together. When Hunter walked in the door, Nick already had a booth and was getting coffee from the waitress.

"Get one for me too," Hunter called as he approached.

"You got it, sweet cheeks," the waitress said. She had black hair and big boobs. Hunter smiled at her.

"I already ordered the hungry farmer special," Nick said. "Want one?"

"Sounds good. I'm really hungry."

"That makes two of us."

"I've missed you," Hunter said letting his hand rest on top of Nick's. He was leery of too much public affection between them in a place like this.

"We've just about got all the crops in … at last. I should have more free time this weekend."

"That's good."

"I'd say it was very good … for us."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"We can spend more time together."

"I like the sound of that. In fact, I've been invited to a party this weekend. Would you be my date?"

Nick frowned. "What kind of party?"

"Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to. It's just a graduation party for this guy I know back in Pittsburgh."

"And who's going to be there?"

"Just about everybody I know."

"So, if I go, I'll be outed?" Nick asked.

"But you are out."

"I mean outed as your boyfriend."

"Is that what you are?" Hunter grinned. "My boyfriend."

"I kind of thought that's what we were doing."

"Me too, but I've never had a boyfriend before. I'm not sure what you're supposed to do."

"Will your parents be there?" Nick asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, they'll be there."

"Have you patched things up with them?"

"Kind of."

"Do you think they'll be ready to meet me?" Nick wasn't sure that he was ready for a roomful of Hunter's family and friends.

"I intend to surprise them."

"Oh, so when they go ballistic, I'll be caught in the crossfire," Nick joked.

"I don't think they'll go ballistic. They'll be thrilled that I'm gay."

"But, we still haven't taken that step yet," Nick said cautiously.

"I know, and I'm glad we're going slow. I just thought this would be a good opportunity for you to meet everyone. They'll all be there."

"So, what kind of party is this?" Nick asked digging into the huge plate of food that the waitress set in front of him.

"It's a party."

"I mean, do I have to dress up?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. It's in the ballroom of a hotel."

"Fuck! What kind of friends do you have?"

Hunter laughed. "Until a couple of years ago, my only friends were street kids … just like me."

"But times have changed."

"I guess. I never really thought about that, but they have. Ben's a professor and Michael has his own business. Brian's rich and you know the Andersons. They're not hurting."

"Who's the party for?"

"Justin. He's Brian's boyfriend, although he's not nearly good enough for him."

"Oh really?" Nick laughed. "I bet Brian doesn't think that."

"Justin graduated from PIFA. He's a pretty good artist."

"He must be great if he got through that school."

"How do you know?"

"I had a friend in high school who could draw amazing pictures. She applied, and she didn't get in."

"Wow!" Hunter reacted. He had always taken Justin's artwork for granted. Maybe he needed to rethink that. "So will you come with me?"

"I'll have to check out my one and only suit, but yeah."

"I'm wearing the suit Brian got me for John and Bobby's wedding."

"I bet you look wonderful in it."

"I hope I do," Hunter smiled.

"I hope they like me."

"Who cares? I like you, and that's all that matters." Hunter reached over and gave Nick's hand another squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bobby, have you looked into what we were discussing?" John asked Bobby as they got into John’s Navigator heading for the main house to pick up Claire, Hunter and Nick. 

"Yes, I said I was working on it." Bobby said with exasperation. John was like a dog with a bone about finding a surrogate. "It takes time. Many of the women on Melanie’s list are already pregnant or have stopped being surrogates. We have to be patient."

"Well, if we don’t find someone off her list soon, I’m going to place an ad in the Harrisburg Daily News," John huffed as he got out of the car to open the rear doors. They were still arguing as Claire, Nick and Hunter climbed in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Claire’s annoyance with her son and her son-in-law’s constant bickering was made evident. They had just about recovered from last year's queenouts with the wedding preparations only for it to start all over again with the baby preparations. This was the first time in John’s life that Claire appreciated that he no longer lived under her roof.

"What’s going on?" Nick whispered in Hunter’s ear.

"They want to have a baby. They’ve been looking for a surrogate."

"Oh."

"They’ve been driving me nuts," Claire added under her breath. They all hoped the long drive to Pittsburgh wasn’t going to be filled with arguments or deadly silence. 

The first half of their journey was made in relative silence but for Hunter describing the various family members for Nick and how who was related to whom. The three shared a chuckle when Hunter described Ted, a very intelligent and eloquent man until Brian gives him a sneer and he becomes a melting bowl of Jell-O.

At some point Claire insisted on a pit stop. John pulled over to a rest area and they all got out to stretch their legs and use the restrooms. Before getting back in the car Claire put her foot down.

"Jackie, Bobby, please come with me," Claire demanded as she turned and walked to a nearby picnic table. Bobby’s eyes widened, John shrugged his shoulders, but they quickly followed.

"Sit. Now. Both of you." John and Bobby sat with their hands in their laps looking very contrite. "The two of you have become a royal pain in my ass lately!" Claire spat out garnering shocked looks from both men. "I don’t understand how two grown, intelligent men can act like, like..."

"Assholes?" Hunter shouted out.

 

"Exactly." Claire agreed then flashed an angry look at Hunter. Hunter held up his hands by way of an apology.

"Jackie, having a baby is not easy, even for hetero couples. Look what happened to Mrs. Sanders’ daughter. She was fit, young, healthy and it took them years to conceive. Sheila thought she’d never be a grandmother. Now, you must have patience. And you," Claire glared at Bobby who suddenly looked twelve, "you don’t have to do all the research yourself. Let John help, that way he won’t just be waiting for you to give him any news. And you won’t carry the burden alone. Now kiss and make up. Justin is expecting his family today. All of his family and that includes us. This is supposed to be a day of celebration. I won’t let your bickering ruin it." 

John and Bobby looked up at Claire to see her warm smile. Her boys stood up to hug and kiss. Then they both gave Claire a hug as they apologized.

"Is the crisis all over?" Hunter snarked. He leaned into Nick and whispered loudly, "Those two are such drama queens."

"Yes, but not as bad as Brian and Justin," John quipped as he cuffed the boy affectionately on the back of the head. The family got back in the Navigator, tension all gone. They drove the rest of the way to Pittsburgh with happy chatter.

 

Justin slipped on the jacket of his tux. It was one Brian had insisted on having his tailor make after the mess the tailor in Harrisburg had made of their tuxes for the wedding. He would have liked to have worn this to John and Bobby's wedding, but the suit had been fine. Besides it wouldn't have done to show up the grooms in their tuxes. Justin buttoned one button of the tux and looked at himself in the long mirror near the loft door. He looked good and he couldn't help but smile. 

But he also looked different somehow. He was a graduate, an adult, a person with a career, and he was going to New York to start that career off on the right foot. He frowned. It looked like him in the mirror, but somehow it didn't. He had changed over the last couple of years. He had grown up. He wasn't the insecure little boy who had come to the loft all those years ago.

He had been frightened out of his wits that night. He knew he wanted Brian, wanted Brian to be his first, from the moment he had looked into those hazel eyes under the streetlamp. And Brian had not disappointed him. At least not then. But since then there had been so many things to deal with. He shivered at the thought. He wasn't sure they would ever survive them all. But somehow they had, and they were stronger because of it.

And now they were going to be separated again. He could hardly fathom that. It had taken so much for them to finally get together in some kind of stable relationship, and now they were making the decision to separate once again. At least this time they both agreed on what they were doing. Brian wasn't pushing him out the door. He wasn't cheating on Brian. A quick thought of Ethan ran through his brain making him feel slightly queasy. Enough of this thinking.

"Brian," he called. "Are you ready? We need to get going."

"Almost," Brian replied coming out of the bathroom. He had a new tux on too. He had been primping with his hair for a long time. Sometimes it just didn't cooperate and he wanted to look his best for Justin. He was rubbing cologne into his neck as he appeared at the top of the steps.

"Holy shit!" Justin reacted.

"Ditto!" Brian replied looking his lover up and down and liking what he saw, more than liking.

"You look good enough to eat."

"So do you."

"Are you ready?" Justin asked with a grin.

"Take that off," Brian ordered.

"What?"

"Take that tux off … NOW!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? What's wrong with it?"

"If you don't take it off, I'll be forced to rip it off."

"Brian, we have to go."

"No, take it off."

"Brian," Justin said shakily. Brian had unzipped the trousers of his tux and his engorged cock was on display for all to see. He meant business.

"Get up here now."

"But we'll be late," Justin said weakly. He could feel his own cock grow in his pants and he already had the jacket of his tux off. He walked like a robot up the steps shedding clothing as he went. His last coherent thought was that his mother was going to kill him.

When the Andersons arrived at the Plaza hotel the party was in full swing. Full swing except for the fact that the guest of honor was not present. Jennifer was fuming. She had tried calling the loft and both Brian's and Justin's cell phones. All she got was voicemail every time. She left messages which got more and more scathing with each call. She was threatening to get Carl to send a squad car over to the loft when the Anderson clan walked in. Everything stopped for a moment as many thought it was Brian without his Justin. Once they realized that it wasn't Brian they got back to their chatting and nibbling on Emmett's excellent hors d'oeuvres.

"John, Bobby, Claire, I'm so glad you could come," Jennifer greeted them putting on her best country club face.

"We're happy to help you celebrate," John said, "but something tells me that by the reaction we got when we walked in, the two main players aren't here yet."

Jennifer shook her head. "I don't know how Justin could be so thoughtless."

"More likely Brian," Bobby chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Claire said soothingly.

"They fucking better be!" Jennifer said glaring at the doorway and willing her son to appear. Nobody noticed her momentary lack of decorum.

"Um … Jennifer," Claire said. "You know Hunter and this is his friend, Nick."

"Nice to meet you, Nick." Jennifer shook his hand. "I think Ben and Michael are around somewhere," she added glancing around the room. She wanted to start the dancing but Brian and Justin were supposed to have the first dance. The DJ was still playing innocuous background music. She hoped Emmett didn't run out of hors d'oeuvres any time soon.

"I'll catch them later," Hunter said not really wanting a confrontation and grilling by his parents, at least not yet. "Let's go get some food," Hunter said to Nick and the two boys moved away.

"What am I going to do, Claire, if they don't show up," Jennifer moaned.

"You'll have a great party. Everybody seems to be enjoying themselves. And you know Brian's always late," Claire responded.

"That's my bro'," John said as he pulled Bobby away suddenly needing a drink.

"I'm going to rip Brian Kinney's one good ball off if he doesn't get my son here … and soon!" Jennifer threatened.

Claire chuckled. She could see Jennifer doing that. Like every mother, except maybe Brian's, Jennifer would do anything for her son including dismembering anyone who fucked him over. "Try to stay calm, Jennifer. It's still early."

"Yeah," Jennifer griped. "They're only an hour late."

Just then a hush fell over the gathered throng. Brian and Justin were in the building. They had just stepped through the doorway of the ballroom. They both looked stunning in their tuxes. Justin had a certain flush to his cheeks and Brian looked more than satisfied with himself.

"Surprise … they came!" Ted called out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I have it on good authority that they always come," Emmett added. Brian gave him a withering look.

"They've been fucking," Hunter laughed.

Everyone looked at him but they all knew that what he said was true.

Jennifer immediately went to greet the two men with a big hug. The bright smile on her face didn’t hide her anger. As she pulled Brian and Justin in close to give them both a kiss she murmured low enough for their ears only. "I will deal with you both later." 

Brian and Justin had the good sense to look embarrassed with Justin blushing enough for the both of them. As Jennifer pushed her son toward their guests, Brian took her aside.

"Jen, don’t be angry with the boy. If you have to blame anyone, blame me. Everyone else does. Look at him. He’s so beautiful, and all grown up. He’ll be gone in another week. I couldn’t help myself." Brian gazed down at Justin’s beautiful mother with moist eyes. They had gotten close over the years, developed a mutual respect with one common denominator, their love for Justin.

Jennifer smiled warmly up at Brian, discreetly wiping away a tear from his cheek. "Come on, we’re waiting for you two to have the first dance. And I think we’ve eaten all of Emmett’s hors d’oeuvres. Go dance with my son so we can start dinner." Brian nodded, straightened his shoulders then sauntered off to find his boy to dance him around the floor.

Claire joined Jennifer as she watched Brian sweep her little boy onto to the dance floor. 

"So is Brian’s one remaining asset safe?" Claire asked Jennifer.

"For now." Jennifer responded. The two mothers linked arms and laughed their way back to the tables. 

 

The evening was going so well, now that the guest of honor and his consort had arrived. Jennifer, Justin and Molly were adept at mingling, combining the more aristocratic members of their family with the more flamboyant. Even Justin’s seventy-five year old maiden aunt succumbed to Brian’s charms and consented to a dance. Although he was forced to make a quick getaway before she had the chance to hook him up with a distant cousin. 

The waiters began bringing out dinner; the busboys were refilling the water glasses. The music was now lowered to invite conversation. Emmett cooed over Nick.

"Hunter, my boy, now who is this gorgeous young man?" Emmett’s southern drawl became more pronounced as he said the word ‘gorgeous.’

"Emmett, this is my boyfriend, Nick. Nick, this is..."

"I’m his Auntie Emm. Fairy godmother to little gay boys and party planner extraordinaire," Emmett exclaimed as he shook Nick’s hand then swished the poor boy over to his table. Nick gave Hunter a pleading look and Hunter quickly followed in hopes of saving Nick’s virtue. 

Justin was still up and mingling when dinner arrived. Brian gave him a lascivious grin and gestured toward the men’s room. Brian had a sudden need for a little Sunshine. Justin attempted to look affronted, feigning a ‘no.’ But his own need to touch his lover took precedent over the festivities and soon the lovers were in a stall kissing madly.

"Justin, I don’t think I can wait till we get home."

"You’re going to have to, Kinney. My mother will kill us both if we ruin her party. As it is I’m going to have to suck up to her for the next few days."

Brian looked disappointed but he conceded Justin’s point and settled for some passionate kisses to hold them until they were back at the loft. Giggling they left the stall and were about to exit the men’s room when they ran into someone neither man ever wanted to see again.

"Hobbs! What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian growled out as he stepped in front of Justin.

"That’s none of your god damned business!" Hobbs shouted back. "What are you and your little whore doing here?"

"Why you fucking little toe rag, I’ll..." Brian was about to thrash Chris Hobbs when Justin shoved him aside and got right into Hobbs’ face.

"Hobbs, why don’t you run away and bully someone else. My partner and I don’t have the time to waste on an insignificant little shit like you." With that said, Justin grabbed Brian’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed Brian’s palm. Justin then led his partner back to the party, leaving Hobbs regretting the day he ever laid eyes on Justin Taylor. No further mention or thoughts were wasted on Chris Hobbs. As they sat at the table to enjoy dinner, Brian took Justin’s hand and returned the kiss.

"Hunter, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?" Ben asked his son.

"Ben, this is Nick. We met in my psych class. Nick, this is my father, Ben."

"It’s nice to meet you, sir," Nick said as he shook Ben’s hand. "Hunter tells me you’re a college professor."

"Yes I am. I focus on homosexuality in literature. What’s your major? And please call me Ben. Only my students call me sir." Ben put Nick at ease with his quiet gentle way. 

Hunter knew that Ben would befriend Nick and Nick spoke enthusiastically about his plans for med school. Hunter was more worried about Michael’s reaction. Michael had finished chatting with Debbie and was heading back to their table. Hunter took a deep breath and waited for the fallout.

"Hi Dad! I’d like you to meet Nick. He’s my … my boyfriend." 

"Your boyfriend?" Michael gaped at the two boys. "What do you mean, boyfriend?"

"Uh, as in I’m a guy, he’s a guy and we’re dating," Hunter sputtered.

"When do you have time for a boyfriend? Don’t you have school?" Michael snarked as he looked Nick up and down searching for flaws. Much to Hunter’s relief, Nick came to his rescue.

"We’ve completed this semester, sir. I’m taking the summer off to help out on my parents' farm. Hunter is already working with Steve and Bill at the Farm." Most of the populace of Bridgeton were well aware of the good work done at the Farm and were proud to be associated with it. Hunter gave Nick a little nudge under the table and Nick continued talking to Michael.

"Um, Hunter tells me that you own a comic book store. I used to collect a few when I was younger but now I save every penny for tuition and my books." Catching Michael’s attention, Nick went on. "Maybe you can look over some of the comics I have. My dad used to collect too. He said they may be worth something someday. They’re all in mint condition. I could use the money for school if you think they’re worth anything." Nick gently batted his eyes innocently at Michael, pulling at Michael’s heartstrings a little.

"I’d be very happy to look over your collection. I’m going to a comic convention in a few weeks, maybe you and Hunter can join me. Ben’s not into it and he teaches summer classes. I’ll pay your way if you two don’t mind lifting and hauling all the comics that I’m bringing."

"We don’t mind!" both boys said in unison. Ben gave Michael a kiss as a reward for behaving and the four dug into their plates.

After dinner and before dessert there was more dancing. Brian took the opportunity to introduce himself to Nick.

"Hunter, how the hell are you? And should I be jealous?" Brian snarked while giving Nick his best cruising once over. Holding out his hand to Nick who stood up, "Brian Kinney and I guess you can call me an uncle to the lad." Brian said waggling his eyebrows. Hunter groaned and buried his head in his napkin.

"It’s nice to meet you. Hunter’s told me all about you."

"All bad, I hope," Brian flirted.

"Not at all, I mean Hunter thinks very highly of you."

"He does, does he?" Brian countered and gave Hunter a wink. Nick began to sweat. He thought getting past Ben and Michael was tough. He had no idea that this gorgeous man had such strong feelings for Hunter. As Brian was all set to go in for the kill, Justin sidled by to rescue Hunter and Nick.

"Hi, I’m Justin, the graduate and the asshole’s partner."

"Nick." Nick exhaled and relaxed under Justin’s approving gaze.

"You’ll get used to it. They did the same to me when I first joined the family. They’ll pry, get on your nerves but once you’re in, you’re in for life. And any one of them will be there to help you if ever you need them. Just call me if you need help with Debbie."

"Debbie?" Nick questioned with widening eyes.

"Yeah, Debbie," Brian countered with a snort as Justin led him back to their own table.

"Oh, shit, Debbie!" Both Hunter and Nick began to sweat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Gus cried out as he ran across the room and straight into Brian’s arms.

"Sonny Boy!" Brian gave his son a kiss and a raspberry then kissed Lindsay’s cheek as she joined them.

"Where’s your evil half?" 

Lindsay playfully smacked Brian’s arm but answered, "Home with JR. She has a cold so we thought it best for her to stay home."

"Sounds reasonable. Besides with all these blue-haired old biddies around the poor child would have gone home with bruised cheeks from all their pinching."

"Oh you." Lindsay smiled at Brian. He really was an old softy especially when it came to the kids. He might not admit it but he did love JR almost as much as he loved Gus. 

"Justin? Sidney would like you to see him first thing Monday morning. He has some thoughts about your representation."

"Sure, Linds. Ten o’clock good?"

"That’s fine. Brian, if you don’t have a meeting, could you come with me? I really want your input."

"Sure, Sunshine. We’re in this together, right?" Brian beamed at Justin.

"Right!" Justin gave Brian one of his sunniest. "Come on, Buddy, let’s go talk to Daphne." Justin took Gus from Brian and went to talk to his best friend.

"How are you coping?" Lindsay addressed Brian. Brian shrugged.

"You’ll be fine. You’re doing this together and that’s what counts. I’m so proud of you." Lindsay leaned over and gave Brian a hug. Brian clung on to his best friend for as long as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter and Nick managed to avoid Debbie for quite some time, but as dinner was winding down, they knew their time was running out. They were sitting at a table with the Andersons and having a nice chat when suddenly everyone at the table went silent.

"Hunter," Debbie's voice said behind him.

"Um … hi, Deb."

"Don't 'Hi, Deb' me, you little shit!"

"Sorry," Hunter said contritely although he wasn't at all sure what he should be sorry for.

"Weren't you fucking going to introduce me to this fucking cute little morsel?" Debbie chucked Nick's cheek making the young man blush.

"Um, Deb, this is Nick. Nick, this is my grandma Debbie."

"Well, hello, Nick."

"Hello, Mrs. Novotny," Nick replied trying to smile but totally unsure which way this was going to go. Hunter had warned him about Debbie. Unconsciously Nick's hand found its way to his lap laying protectively over his cock and balls.

"Not Mrs. Novotny. Call me Debbie."

"Hi, Debbie."

"So where have you been hiding Nick?"

"Hunter and I go to the same college."

"And what are you studying?"

"I'm pre-med."

"A doctor? Michael almost snagged a fucking doctor," Debbie mused thinking back to Dr. Dave. "It would be nice to have one in the family."

"Deb, he's hardly in the family. We've just started seeing one another," Hunter protested.

"Does he know…?" Debbie let her words hang in the air. They all knew what she was talking about.

"I know that Hunter's positive. It was one of the first things that Hunter told me about himself. He's very honest. That's one of the things I like about him," Nick explained.

"Well, that's good then. You know that Ben's positive too?" Nick nodded. "He and Michael seem to have been able to work things out," Debbie added looking over to her son and his partner who were at another table.

"It was nice meeting you, Debbie," Nick said hoping the interrogation might be over.

"You too, sweetcakes. You're just cute as a button. Be nice to Hunter or I'll have to rip you a new one," Debbie added before she walked away.

"Sheesh!" Nick let out a long breath. "Is she always that intense?"

Hunter laughed. "Are you kidding? That was Debbie on her best behavior. If I have one piece of advice for you, it's never get on her bad side."

"Whose bad side?" Brian asked as he sauntered by.

"Debbie's."

"Yeah," Brian said rubbing his chin and thinking about where she had slapped him after Vic had died. "I can vouch for that from personal experience."

"You can?" Nick asked.

"She's a pit bull, but she'll also love you to death."

"I can hardly wait," Nick replied with a wry smile.

"Yes, you can. Put it off as long as possible. When she gets a hold of you, she never lets go." Brian chuckled and moved away.

"You have the weirdest family and friends," Nick said looking at Hunter with something akin to wonder.

"Tell me about it."

Justin and Brian took to the floor for a slow dance. A few others danced but most people were content to sit at their tables and watch. Nobody ever thought Brian was a great dancer, but when he and Justin were together it was magic. They could be sexy, they could be cool, they could be primal or they could be elegant. Befitting the event they chose to display elegant. 

When the dance ended Brian dipped Justin backwards like he had done at that other dance, then pulled his lover up into a long, slow kiss. Everyone in the room was applauding when Justin opened his eyes after the kiss. He started to smile until he saw something across the room that made his mood change immediately.

Holding a broom and dustpan having just cleaned up someone's spilled dessert, Chris Hobbs glared at them. Brian followed Justin's gaze and soon spotted what had caused Justin's happiness to fade.

"I'm going to talk to management and have that asshole kicked out of here," Brian stated making a move to carry out his threat.

"No, don't," Justin said grabbing Brian's arm. "I'm not afraid of him anymore. It looks good on him to be cleaning up after us."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. The best revenge is to be the happy, successful one. You always say that. And we are. I am. I have everything I ever wanted and he has nothing. He has no power over me anymore."

Justin watched as Chris scowled at them and then quickly left the room, taking his mop, spilled dessert and bad attitude with him.

"Want another dance?" Brian asked.

"Go ask my mother to dance," Justin ordered. "We still have some fence mending to do with her."

Brian glanced over at Jennifer who was watching them, as were most people in the room. He wondered how many of them had made the connection with Chris Hobbs. "Your wish is my command."

"And be charming."

"Am I ever anything but?"

Justin grinned and shook his head. Brian was undoubtedly the most charming asshole in the whole fucking world.

The evening was a great success. Jennifer was pleased in spite of the rocky beginning. The congratulations to Justin flowed like the champagne that was served. Almost like a new bride, Justin’s pockets overflowed with envelopes and cards, each containing a monetary gift that all his family and friends knew a starving, budding artist would need to start out in New York.

As the guests filed out, Debbie secured promises from the gang to meet at the diner the next morning for brunch. That promise included the Anderson clan. John had the forethought to make sure everyone packed an overnight bag. John and Bobby would stay at the loft, Claire was going home with Debbie; with Michael behaving, Hunter and Nick would spend the night with Mikey and Ben. Sunday at the diner would be the family’s last chance to officially say goodbye to the fledgling artist. The day would promise to be bittersweet.

*****

"They’re going to be late," Emmett said with a matter of fact air.

"No, they won’t, not with John and Bobby there," Ted countered as his friend cuddled close to Sam in their booth. "They’ll make the grand entrance a few minutes after they know everyone else has arrived but they won’t be late."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Hunter questioned from another booth he shared with Nick, Ben and Michael.

"Accountants never bet. I have better things to do with my money," Ted quipped.

"Don’t you mean, with MY money, Theodore," Brian snarked as the four men appeared right on time, as on time as they could be when it included Brian and Justin. The diner cheered as their royal couple made their appearance. Brian gave a perfunctory nod to the masses as he slid his long frame into a nearby booth opposite his brother and Bobby. Justin slid in next to Brian and smiled at his reception.

"Well it’s about fucking time you got here!" Debbie shrieked above the diner noise. 

"Everyone’s ordered. Your usual, your majesty?" Debbie glared at Brian. Brian nodded back. "You boys gonna do me proud and order a real breakfast?" Debbie asked John, Bobby, and Justin. A collective nod and a "yes ma’am" brought a smile to Debbie’s lips and she went off to put in three large breakfasts with everything and one order of dry whole wheat toast.

Brian started fiddling with his empty coffee mug, sighing dramatically. They had left the loft without his morning brew and he was not happy. Seeing many of the mugs unfilled and Debbie and Kiki running their support hose off, Justin caught Hunter’s eye and nodded toward the coffee pots. The ex-waiter/busboys got up, went around the counter to grab the pots and started filling everyone’s mug starting with Brian’s. Brian poured a half a pound of sugar in and gingerly took a sip. With a contented smile on his face, Brian leaned back into his seat.

As Justin got to Teddy’s mug, the accountant attempted humor. "Mr. Kinney appears to be handling your imminent departure well. Have you given him your permission to prowl the darkened halls of the backrooms and the baths?" No one but Debbie, John, Bobby and Claire knew of Brian’s commitment to Justin. The family assumed Brian would immediately go back to his former ways once Justin was out of sight.

Brian was about to cut Ted a new one when Justin spoke up. 

"Ted, if I were you, I’d be very careful about what I said about my partner while I’m holding a hot pot of coffee in my not so good hand near your crotch," Justin remarked. 

"Point taken," Ted replied as Brian beamed at Justin with pride. Justin winked at his partner and then finished off by filling his mug before returning the pot to the counter.

"Thank you, Sunshine, thank you, Hunter. At least there are still some of you who know how to treat a lady," Debbie said as she had the first load of plates in her arms.

When breakfast was over everyone gave Hunter and Justin a hug. The family knew that it might be some time before both would be back in Pittsburgh. No one wanted the boys to go but they knew they would be back for the holidays or depending on the weather, they’d all go to the Andersons. When it was Debbie’s turn to say goodbye. She grabbed both her boys in a massive hug and hung on for dear life. Before Justin and Hunter turned blue, Michael and Brian helped to pry them out of the woman’s arms.

"I’m going to miss you boys. The diner isn’t the same without you," Debbie sniffled and reluctantly let the boys go.

Once outside the diner, the Anderson clan piled into the Navigator and the family waved as they drove off.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let’s go work off breakfast," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear as they went home to the loft.

*****

"Justin, my boy, so good to see you!" Sidney Bloom exclaimed as Justin, with Brian in tow entered the gallery precisely at ten as promised. "Please come to my office," he said as he ushered the two men into his office. Lindsay was already there and made the men comfortable before Sidney put forth his proposal.

"Justin, I know you and Brian have been considering many offers of representation and I applaud your caution. I know each of the agents personally and any one of them would do you justice. But before you come to a decision I’d like to throw one more name in the hat."

"Who?" Justin asked.

"Me," Sidney replied.

"You?" Brian and Justin said in unison.

"Do you have the time it takes to spend on Justin?" Brian began. "I know you would have only Justin’s best interests in mind but you’re a very busy man with the gallery. It would be to Justin’s advantage having a representative who knows him so well and that appreciates his talents, but it would mean you’d have to spend a lot of time in New York."

"I realize that, Brian, and you’re right. I’d have to spend a lot of time there and I’m well prepared to do just that. I started out there what seems like another life time ago when I thought I had the talent to make it as an artist. I quickly found out that my talents were better suited to the buying and selling of objets d’art rather than producing it. I have many contacts there and I keep a small apartment in the Village. Justin would be more than welcome to stay there as a flat mate. He would be right in the center of the art world, close to galleries and studios."

"But what about your gallery?" Justin chimed in.

"Oh, didn’t I explain? No, I didn’t. Lindsay will have complete management of the gallery in my stead. She’s more than qualified and has proven herself time and time again. And of course, New York in not the other end of the world. We’ll be in constant communication. So, what do you think about my proposal?"

Brian and Justin looked at each other then at Lindsay who wore an ear to ear smile and then back at Sidney who was bubbling with anticipation. Justin turned to Brian with a gleam in his eye. Brian made almost an imperceptible nod and had the same gleam as Justin. Extending his hand, Justin confirmed, "I accept your proposal!"

Sidney clapped as Lindsay gushed. "It must be after five somewhere in the world," Sidney exclaimed as he produced a bottle of champagne and orange juice. "Let’s drink to our partnership!" Under the watchful eye of Brian, they all toasted the new rep and client with mimosas.

 

John and Bobby hesitantly entered the adoption center in Harrisburg. They had both agreed that they would give this a shot, but neither of them held out much hope that they could actually adopt a baby through the government organizations. They knew that heterosexual couples had a lot of trouble adopting babies, and they really wanted a baby. The fact that they were a homosexual couple was one strike against them, they were sure. They wondered what kind of a reception they would get from the adoption counselor.

The woman who came to the door to greet them took them both by surprise. She was black with graying hair and a soft smile on her face. "Come in," she said gently.

The age of the woman immediately set off alarm bells with Bobby. Most middle aged people were the ones who supported the current administration in Washington and were often as homophobic as the man who ran that government.

"I'm Bobby Morrison," Bobby said holding out his hand. She took it and shook firmly. That was a good sign. Bobby relaxed a little. "This is my partner John Anderson."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Angela Jefferson. Please, have a seat."

The two men sat down across the desk from the lady and they all studied each other for a minute.

"So," Angela began. "Why don't you tell me why you came here today?"

John swallowed and looked at Bobby.

"We're here to see if we have a snowball's chance in hell of adopting a baby," Bobby said bluntly. He thought their chances were slim to non-existent, so he might as well tell it as it was.

"A baby?" Angela asked.

Bobby nodded. "I know they're hard to come by but we're exhausting every avenue."

"You're right. If you wanted an older child, we might be able to help you."

"Even if we're gay?" John asked suddenly finding his voice.

"You're gay?" Angela smiled.

John had to smile back. He could see the humor in her eyes but also the compassion.

Bobby felt he needed to explain. "We're investigating surrogacy at the moment but as I said, we wanted to look into every method of getting a child."

"Surrogacy isn't all that simple either," Angela counseled them. 

"We've already found that out," Bobby replied.

"As I said before, if you wanted an older child, I think we might be able to help you."

"We really want a baby, but we don't know if that will ever happen."

"You both have excellent jobs and you've been in a stable relationship for a couple of years," Angela said looking at the questionnaire they had filled out. "You should be able to pull this off. But, if for some reason it doesn't happen, we have many older children who could use a good home."

"What do you mean by older?" John asked.

"Once they start school most people don't want to adopt them."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I think it's a combination of things. By that age many of them have noticeable problems and are acting out. They often feel unloved by anyone, and being in a foster home often doesn't cut it. A lot of first time parents want a child who will be home with them at first, not off to school every day."

"I see," John said thoughtfully. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a child like that if they couldn't get a baby.

"Basically you're telling us that we have no hope of getting a baby from you?" Bobby asked although he already knew the answer.

Angela looked at them somewhat sadly. "I'm afraid that's the case."

"Could we be put on some kind of list for an older child?" John asked. Bobby gave him a strange look.

"Why certainly you can," Angela said with a smile, "but maybe you should wait until you find out about the surrogacy."

"Okay," John said but he knew what he wanted to do if they didn't get their baby.

"Well, it was nice meeting both of you," Angela said standing up. She shook their hands, hers lingering a little longer on John's. "I hope you'll keep us in mind if you decide you might want an older child."

John smiled. They understood each other. He followed Bobby out of the office.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked as they walked to the car.

"Just keeping our options open."

"I thought we agreed that we want a baby."

"We did, but we both know that that might never happen."

Bobby grimaced. He didn't like to think about that. "Would you be happy with an older child?"

"I just want a child to love and provide a home for. I don't see anything wrong with taking an older child."

"I love you, John Anderson," Bobby said pulling his partner into a kiss.

"And I love you right back, and I know we have plenty of love left over for our child whoever that turns out to be."


	7. Chapter 7

"Brian?"

"Yeah," Brian said into the phone at the loft. "Is this Hunter?"

"I … I need to ask you something."

Brian could hear the worry in Hunter's voice. As a result he joked, "Calling for some advice about sex?"

There was a long pause. "Something like that," Hunter finally replied.

"What's going on, Hunter?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"No, I will not be your first."

"Asshole, you know I've had plenty of guys."

"Or they've had you."

"That too," Hunter admitted. "But this is different."

"It must be that little number you brought to Justin's party. What was his name … Nick?"

"Yeah, his name is Nick." Hunter knew there wasn't much that Brian missed.

"So what do you want, Hunter?"

"You know the treehouse?"

"You mean Gus' treehouse?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"Um … do you think … um … do you think…?" Hunter's voice trailed away.

"Where's the smart mouth kid I know so well?" Brian tried to encourage Hunter to explain himself. He had some idea what was coming, but he thought it best to let Hunter get it out in his own way.

"He's still here, but he's kind of scared and embarrassed."

"Fuck!" Brian reacted. He didn't like where this was heading. He was no good at dealing with children. "Just spit it the fuck out."

"Nick and I … we're getting … um … kind of serious."

"No shit!"

"And I think we're ready to … you know."

"Fuck?"

"Yeah, that … but it will be more than that. It's kind of like my first time. I've never done it with someone … a guy that I really cared about," Hunter said hoping he didn't sound totally pathetic.

"Ah, a virgin."

Hunter snorted. He knew what Brian was trying to do. "In some ways."

Brian knew Hunter was serious and he sounded upset. Brian decided he had kidded around enough. "Do you two know what you're getting into?"

"I think so. We've talked it over, and we've waited this long … but I think we're ready."

"And he knows you're positive?"

"It was one of the first things I told him."

"That's good. I'm glad you're both being responsible about this."

"We're trying."

"So where does Gus' treehouse come into this?"

"You know the problem," Hunter said with a sigh.

"You mean the fact that you live with Claire and Nick lives with his parents?"

"That would be the problem."

"So you guys need a place to fuck," Brian stated deciding to help Hunter out.

"Yeah."

"And you thought the treehouse would work?"

"Well, we could do it in the back of my truck or in the fucking barn…"

"Hey, that barn holds fond memories for me. Don't diss it."

"I wasn't dissing it, but it's not very romantic."

"It depends what you do with it," Brian declared thinking of some of the things he and Justin had done up in the loft of the barn. Maybe he had a thing about lofts.

"We can argue the merits of the barn or you can give me permission to use the treehouse."

"Why are you asking my permission? You could just use it and I would never know."

"But I would. You guys fixed it up real nice, and we could use the fireplace. It would be … romantic." Hunter held his breath waiting for Brian's reply.

"So you want romance."

"It would be … nice," Hunter admitted.

"Why the fuck does everyone want romance?"

"Aw, come on, Brian. You do romantic when you want to."

"Okay, the treehouse is yours," Brian said not liking the turn this conversation was taking. "The canisters for the fireplace are in that cabinet in the barn. Take two in case you decide to stay all night."

"Thanks, Brian," Hunter breathed.

Brian could hear the relief in Hunter's voice and also the smile that he was sure was on Hunter's face. "Enjoy the treehouse and clean up when you're done."

"You're so fucking anal," Hunter laughed, finally sounding like his usual self.

"That's me, Mr. Anal," Brian chuckled. "Oh, and Hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure you have the best quality condoms."

"What?"

"You know, don't skimp; buy the best condoms. No old ones that you've had in your wallet for years."

"Fuck, Brian, I wasn't using condoms most of the time. I don't have any old ones."

"Oh, and use lots of lube."

"What are you, a public service announcement?"

"That's usually Justin's job."

"Huh?" 

"Never mind," Brian said shaking his head and getting hard thinking about Justin and condoms. "You want Nick to be safe, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I … love him."

"Then have a blast and be careful."

"Yes, daddy," Hunter taunted Brian.

"Fuck you!" Brian said with a laugh as he cut the connection. He hoped they would play safe for both their sakes.

Once he got off the phone with Brian, Hunter called Nick and invited him to spend the night. They had already discussed this and Nick was merely waiting for the call. While Nick was driving over, Hunter told Claire that he was going to spend the night in the treehouse. She knew exactly what was going to happen, but she did not start an inquisition about it. She knew that Hunter and Nick were both level headed boys and old enough to make their own decisions. As she went up to bed she turned back to Hunter who was gathering up snacks to take with him to the treehouse.

"Hunter, I love you. You and Nick enjoy each other, but be careful," she said gently.

"Yes, ma'am. That's exactly what we intend to do."

"Good boy! Night, Hunter."

"Night, ma'am."

Hunter took his snacks and went to the barn to get the canisters for the fireplace. The nights could still be chilly. He carried them up to the treehouse and started the fireplace. Then he went back to the barn and got the air mattress and double sleeping bag that were stored in the same cupboard. That would be more comfortable than a blanket on the floor.

By the time Nick drove up the driveway Hunter had made a cozy little nest in the treehouse. Hunter stood on the balcony and waved to Nick as he parked his mother's car under the tree. Nick flew up the steps carrying a bottle of wine for them to drink.

As soon as he reached the top of the ladder Nick grabbed Hunter and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart Hunter took Nick's hand and led him into the treehouse.

"Holy fucking shit!" Nick reacted seeing for the first time what the treehouse was like. "A goddam fireplace!"

"It's really something, isn't it?" Hunter laughed.

"I've stayed in motels far worse than this."

"Nothing but the best for Gus Kinney."

"And his dad."

"And his dad," Hunter agreed.

"I see you made up the bed," Nick said gesturing toward the sleeping bags.

Hunter nodded. "Want to try it out?"

Nick set down the bottle of wine. That could wait. He took Hunter into his arms and kissed him as he started removing clothing. Hunter did the same and soon they were both naked. Nick gently pushed Hunter down onto the sleeping bags which Hunter had covered with a sheet. The fire blazed beside them and they felt warm and ready.

"You look beautiful by firelight," Nick whispered as his hand wrapped around Hunter's hard cock.

"So do you."

"I've waited so long for this. Are you ready to have me inside you?"

Hunter nodded finding it difficult to speak with Nick so close and his hand touching all the places that they had refrained from touching so far.

"Have you got all the things we need?" Nick asked.

Hunter pointed to the tube of lube and the pile of condoms next to the sleeping bag. "Brian says we should use only the best condoms."

"Brian's a very wise man. That's what my research said too."

Hunter smiled. "I love you."

Nick's reply was to crush Hunter's mouth under his own. When he finished ravishing the mouth he moved down to Hunter's nipples wanting to give Hunter as much pleasure as possible. Hunter ran his fingers through Nick's hair as the young man made him writhe with pleasure. 

After working his way down to Hunter's dick, Nick looked up and asked, "Now?"

Hunter nodded and Nick stroked on a condom. He squirted some lube into his hand and prepared Hunter. Hunter liked the sensation of Nick's fingers inside him. Usually tricks just rammed into him with little or no preparation. Gently Nick eased his dick into Hunter's throbbing hole. Hunter grunted and grimaced. It had been quite a while since he had allowed anyone to do this. Finally Nick was inside and he began to thrust. Hunter looked at Nick's face and watched the emotions that flitted across it. It was different looking at his partner. Tricks usually did it from behind. This was different and special. Hunter began to respond thrusting his hips up to meet Nick's movements. They worked together perfectly and Hunter had a big smile on his face as he felt his orgasm building. Nick slowed down and watched Hunter as he drove in. He loved this brash young man and this was going to be perfect for both of them. Nick reached for Hunter's dick and stroked in time with his thrusts. He was close and rapidly losing control.

"Oh God, oh God," Hunter moaned. "Oh fucking God." His dick started shooting and his ass clenched and Nick was coming and they were kissing and then everything went kind of blurry. When Hunter opened his eyes Nick was sprawled across him and he could feel Nick's cock still up his ass. He reached across Nick's shoulders and pulled his lover, yes, his lover, closer to him.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too."

"Let's crack open that bottle of wine. I know now for fucking sure that I'm gay!" Hunter crowed and they both laughed as they held on tight.

Into the small hours of the morning Hunter and Nick continued to explore each other and enjoy what they found. They had polished off the bottle of wine and Nick was lying with his head on Hunter's stomach. The fireplace continued to glow behind them warming the cool night air. Hunter gently ran his fingers through Nick's hair. Nick sighed in contentment.

"We're good together, aren't we?" Nick asked looking up into Hunter's eyes.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Hunter chuckled.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I … I just wondered with all the men that you've been with, how did I measure up?"

"Nick!" Hunter chastised. "There's no comparison. This was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and we are very good together." Hunter leaned down and captured Nick's lips for one more long and sweet kiss.

"So, you're happy?"

"Absolutely. You?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Um … there is something though," Hunter said hesitantly.

"What?" Nick asked a look of worry passing over his features. "Tell me."

"Remember that talk we had about who's the top?"

"Yeah," Nick smiled slowly. "I remember."

"Well, I…"

"You want to top?"

"Yeah."

"I think that could be arranged."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I told you I would."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"You mean, bottom?" Nick shook his head.

"So you'll be a virgin at it?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

"Can we…?"

"Go for it, big boy," Nick chuckled.

"Roll over," Hunter said. Nick looked into Hunter's eyes and then did as requested. He knew he could trust Hunter. How many other people that he had ever met would tell him their history, especially a horrific history, like Hunter had done on their first date?

Hunter proceeded to rim Nick until he had his lover whimpering and pleading and asking for more.

"Fuck, Hunter. If you're going to stick your dick up my ass, get on with it. I've never been rimmed before and I loved it, but my cock is aching."

"I'm glad you liked it," Hunter smirked. "Another thing that you're a virgin at."

Nick laughed as he watched Hunter suit up his dick with a condom. "I guess I was a pretty tame homo until I met you. You've inducted me into all the wicked ways of the big city."

"Not all," Hunter said remembering some of the less than fun things that had been done to him as a hustler. "Ready?"

Nick nodded and stuck his ass up in the air. Hunter used the lube and made sure Nick was as ready as possible before he began easing his dick into the tight tunnel of his lover. When Nick would gasp or cry out Hunter would stop and wait. He wanted Nick to like this.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he was almost fully in.

"Yeah," Nick gasped. "It fucking hurts like hell."

"I know, but try to relax. It gets better."

Nick nodded and Hunter began to thrust. Neither of them lasted very long but both managed to find a damn good orgasm at the end of it. When they finally separated Nick pulled Hunter against him and kissed him warmly.

"Did you like it?" Hunter asked with a shy smile.

"Not bad," Nick grinned. "I can't say it's my favorite thing, but I could get used to it. Do you think I can still be the top most of the time?"

"I'd say that would be a yes," Hunter replied kissing Nick's sweet mouth. 

"But every now and then…"

"Yeah, every now and then…"

"Let's get some sleep," Nick said with a yawn.

"We can get up early and try some more stuff."

"Deal," Nick said as they scooted into the sleeping bag. 

"By the way, you're going to find it hard to sit down tomorrow."

"You're speaking from experience?"

"Oh yeah, and so will I," Hunter chuckled. He could still feel the burn of Nick's dick up his ass.

"Then I guess we better find a couple of cushions. Wouldn't want to torture our precious backsides."

"Definitely not."

"Night, Hunter."

"Night, Nick."

Hunter felt Nick spoon himself up against his back and he smiled contentedly. He had never had anyone do that with him before. Another virgin act for this wonderful night.

*****

"You okay?"

"Mmm."

"What time's your flight?"

"3:30. Sidney wants to meet at the airport around two."

"I’m glad he’s going with you."

"So am I. Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me again."

Brian was still inside Justin after an intense session. This was the day that Justin and Sidney were flying to New York. It was Thursday and Justin would report to his mentor first thing Monday morning. Brian took some time off from Kinnetik to help Justin shop for clothes worthy of the Big Apple and to help him pack. He decided that he was going to spend as much time as possible with Justin before the boy flew off to find fame and fortune. They spent every waking moment making love in every part of the loft. For the last twelve hours they’d been in bed taking turns topping. They were both sore and almost worn out but that didn’t deter them. Brian pulled out momentarily to put on a fresh condom then slipped his hardening dick into Justin’s well fucked hole. They remained connected until it was time to shower, dress and go to the airport. 

"Brian, please, I’ll take a cab. I don’t think I can say goodbye at the airport. I’ll never want to leave you."

"No, I'll drive you. I know you already said goodbye to Jennifer and Molly and to Daphne but I will not shut the door and listen to you go down those stairs. No, I am going to drive you. I will see you safely to the gate and put you into Sidney’s hands personally. I am going to make it perfectly clear that he will be responsible for the most important person, next to Gus, in my life. And God help him if he lets anything happen to you. When I come to visit you next weekend I want to find every hair, every freckle, every nail and that ass as perfect and pristine as how you left here. Do I make myself clear?!"

"As a crystal dick!" Justin had no doubts about Brian’s love, devotion and commitment to him. Justin fingered the bracelet Brian had given him as he snuggled into Brian’s chest one last time before they had to get up to shower. After a while Justin moved to get a small box out of his drawer.

"Brian, I got something for you."

"Oh? That wasn’t necessary. You’re supposed to be saving your money for New York, not spending it on me."

"I know and it wasn’t expensive. I swear. But when I saw it in a catalog, I had to get it. It’s been in my drawer for months. I just didn’t know when to give it to you. Now seems like the right time. Don’t worry; it's not a ring or a bracelet because the next time we exchange something that important, I’d like it to be at a commitment ceremony. When we’re both ready. But I’d be proud if you wore it under your shirt to remind you of me."

"Sunshine, I don’t need anything to remind me of you. I’m reminded of you every day, every moment."

"Thank you, Brian." 

Justin began to sniffle. Before the tears could descend in earnest, Justin gave Brian the box. Sitting up and leaning against the wall, Brian gingerly opened the small box. There, on a long simple sterling chain was a single cowry shell with a sun delicately carved into it. The chain had no clasp; it was long enough to slip over Brian’s head so that the shell would rest on his chest near the apex of his heart. Brian fingered the shell then dipped his head down so that Justin could put the necklace on him. Justin managed a small smile then the tears began to flow. Holding his lover close, Brian whispered into Justin’s ear.  
"I’ll never take it off."

The lovers kissed then held onto each other for dear life.


	8. Chapter 8

With his head just above most of the airport crowd, Brian could see Sidney standing near the gate patiently waiting for his new charge. As Brian and Justin approached, Sidney beamed and called out.

"Justin, my dear lad, right on time. A very good start. Are you all checked in?"

"Yes, he is." Brian replied with a scowl on his face. "Sidney..."

"Brian, I promise, Justin’s experiences in New York will include learning from some of the world’s most talented artists, conservators and collectors. He’ll be spending most of his time in museums and in a studio. I promise you, the boy will not have time to waste on frivolous behavior. And I don’t appreciate strangers in my flat. Do we understand each other?"

Brian considered Sidney’s words and nodded with just a touch of relief noted in his eyes.

"Come along now, Justin. One more gate to pass through. Say your goodbyes."

As Sidney passed through the last security gate Justin turned to look up at Brian’s face. A set of watery blue eyes met a set of tear filled hazel.

"It’s time."

"Are you pushing me away?"

"Yes."

"Is this for my own good?"

"Yes, it is." Brian fingered the shell just under his shirt.

"I love you Brian. I want you to be proud of me."

"I love you too, and I’ve always been proud of you."

"Even when..." Justin was thinking of the time he left Brian for the fiddler.

"Even then." The lovers hugged. Justin buried his head into Brian’s chest as Brian nestled his head into Justin’s neck and inhaled his lover’s soft scent. Brian placed a chaste kiss onto his neck then disengaged himself from Justin’s arms. Pushing the boy toward the gate, Brian growled out, "Go, now."

"Next weekend?" Justin whispered hopefully.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Justin went through the gate, Brian turned and walked away.

*****

"Brian Kinney."

"Brian, it’s John."

"How’s it going, big bro?"

"It’s not."

"What’s wrong?"

"Everything."

"John, you and Bobby, please don’t tell me you’re..."

"Separated? No, nothing like that. We’ve been trying to have a baby."

"John, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you guys have only half of what it takes to make a baby."

"Brian, not you too. You know what I mean. We’ve been searching for surrogates and contacting adoption agencies. It’s been over three months. The summer’s come and gone. And nothing. I was hoping to end this year by making my mother a grandmother. But that dream is fading."

"John, did you call me just to complain?"

"Well misery does love company. Is this your weekend to go to New York?"

"Yes, I leave Friday morning. I have a new client to see there and then I intend to spend some serious down time with a certain piece of blond boy ass."

"Ever the tactful one. Have fun."

"I will, and John, you’ll find someone to be a surrogate. Even if I have to draw up a campaign to find her myself."

"I may take you up on that offer. Later."

"Later."

*****

"Mom."

"Jackie!" Claire gave her forlorn looking son a kiss as he walked through her door just before he went home to the cottage.

"What’s wrong, Jackie?" Claire already knew but she had to get her sometimes stoic son to talk.

"Mom, we’re in trouble."

"What kind of trouble, sweetheart?"

"Baby trouble. We can’t find a surrogate and the waiting list for a baby is years long. I’m sorry, I’ve failed you."

"Failed me! What in God’s name makes you think you’ve failed me?"

"I can’t make you a grandmother." John began to cry and sunk into his mother’s arms.

"Oh, honey, don’t even think that. You could never fail me. I’m so proud of what you’ve accomplished. Making me a grandmother would only be icing on an already huge cake. You’ve made me the proudest of mothers."

"But, I really want to have a baby. Is this my punishment for not being normal?"

"John Anderson-Morrison, don’t ever say that again, don’t ever think it. You are the most loving person I’ve ever known. God will give you a baby. I know he will. Now, dry your eyes," Claire said while handing her son a tissue. "Bobby will be home soon. Let’s make a batch of cookies."

"I don’t think cookies will solve anything."

"You’re right, it won’t get you a baby but it will make a nice dessert."

"Where’s your usual baking assistant?" John asked, referring to Hunter.

"Out with Nick. Those two have really hit it off." Claire began to take out the fixings for toll house cookies.

"I hope they’re being safe." John remarked as he took down the mixing bowls his mother would need.

"They are."

"And you know this for a fact?"

"Yes, John, I know this for a fact. Hunter has recently been tested. His viral load is low and his medication seems to be the right combination. Nick has also been tested and he remains negative. Nick is also the top, which is a safer activity."

"Mother! How do you know all this?" John stared at his mother in astonishment. A few years ago this conversation would have never taken place.

"I ask, Hunter tells. I think he’s adopted me as his mother."

"He couldn’t have picked a better one," John said with a kiss to his mother’s cheek and the two went about making cookies in relative silence.

 

"Nick?"

"Hunter, is that you?"

"Yeah, How's Penn State?"

"I've barely got settled in. So far it's fucking hard."

"You can handle it, I know you can."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I miss you," Hunter said sadly.

"Um … how are your courses going?"

"So far so good, and there's lots of work at the farm now that the summer kids are gone."

"Did you like working with them?"

"Yeah, I really did. There was one kid, Chuckie. He could have been like the Chuckie from the movies, evil little bastard. Anyway, we kind of hit it off after I put him in his place."

"Did you teach him to skip stones?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Nick laughed. "I'm glad the summer worked out for you."

"Me too, but I hate that you had to go up there early."

"It's a job and I need the money. Med school costs a fortune."

"I know."

"Anyway, I better go. I 'm meeting some friends for a drink."

"That's nice," Hunter said but he really didn't like Nick making all these new friends. It felt like Hunter had been left behind. "I … I was wondering if you'd like me to drive up there this weekend. I think Bill and Steve can do without me for a couple of days."

"This weekend isn't great. They're still having orientation stuff and I've kind of made some plans."

"I see," Hunter replied although he didn't like what he was seeing at all. Nick seemed to be pulling away from him to a new and different life. "I really want to see you."

"Maybe in a couple of weeks. Okay?"

"Sure," Hunter said feeling like shit. "Bye." The line went dead.

 

"Brian!"

Brian looked up and his face broke into a broad smile, just as his arms were filled with a bundle of blond. "Sunshine," he breathed against Justin's neck.

"Let's go," Justin said dragging on Brian's hand.

"You're in a hurry."

"I missed you so much."

"Me too."

Justin grabbed a cab outside the terminal and pulled Brian inside. He snuggled against his lover as they started the drive to Sidney's apartment.

"I could have gotten a hotel room," Brian said.

"I know, but Sidney's in Pittsburgh for the week tying up some business at the gallery, so I have the place to myself."

"Ourselves," Brian corrected.

"Ourselves," Justin agreed with a satisfied smile.

It wasn't long until the cab pulled up outside the apartment building where Justin now lived. The two men rushed inside and quickly found their way to Justin's bed. Brian was inside Justin before either of them knew what was happening. A week apart was almost more than they could bear, but they had been doing this for a couple of months now. Almost every Friday afternoon Brian would arrive on a plane from Pittsburgh. He always kept the afternoon clear and tried to catch the earliest flight he could. They usually stayed at a hotel and fucked their brains out until Sunday night when Brian had to go back. Once or twice Justin had returned to Pittsburgh, but then he had to see his mother and Daphne and the gang. That never gave them time for themselves, so they had settled into this routine where Brian came to New York, fucked for hours and then days, and then went back.

Brian came with a mighty groan and rolled away. Justin let the aftershocks of his orgasm roll through him. Nobody ever made him come like Brian did. 

"That was great," Justin said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Just great? I must be losing my touch," Brian smirked.

"Awesome! Stupendous!"

"That's better," Brian chuckled kissing Justin's rosy lips.

"I … I have a present for you," Justin said hesitantly. 

"A present? This is the only present I need," Brian joked, giving Justin's cock a little tug. He could feel it grow in his hand. Justin was so easy. That was only one of the million things he loved about the little twat.

"This is extra," Justin giggled feeling himself wanting Brian again … already. "My cock and ass are always yours."

"You know just the right thing to say to me, you sweet talker." Justin giggled again. "So what's this other present?"

"I have tickets for 'Spamalot' tomorrow night."

"Spamalot? The show? How did you get those? I've heard they're sold out for years."

"It's one of the perks of being here with Sidney. Someone he knows had the tickets and can't go. He offered them to me because he's away this weekend."

"Do you think we can spare the time?" Brian asked.

"Hm, I thought if you fucked me all night tonight, we could sleep in for most of the day tomorrow and then we could go to Spamalot for the evening."

"And I could fuck all night after the show?"

"Definitely."

"Sounds like a plan to me. But we better get started right now, because I have a certain quota of fucks that have to be filled. Otherwise, I can't be responsible for what I might do when I'm deprived of release all week."

Justin rolled onto his lover finding Brian's lips and locking his own with them. They kissed for a long time tongues flitting in and out and down each other's throats. Justin felt Brian's hands grasp the globes of his ass and he moaned into the kiss. Their hard cocks were crushed between them but they needed much more than that.

Brian reached for a condom as Justin slid to the side taking Brian's dick into his mouth. With a groan Brian flopped back on the bed letting Justin work his magic. Soon he was on the verge and he gently pushed Justin away wanting to come inside his lover.

"Let me," Justin said softly plucking the condom from Brian's hand. He slid it the length of Brian's cock and then coated it with lube. He threw his leg over Brian's torso so that he straddled the man. "This is for you for being the perfect partner."

Brian snorted. "Them's fightin' words, partner. Nobody but you would think I was perfect."

"But isn't that all that matters?" Justin asked as he slowly impaled himself on Brian's dick which the man held upright for him. With a final puff of air from his lungs Justin took him all in, coming to rest on Brian's groin. He sat there for a minute staring into Brian's eyes. "You are perfect, you know," he said solemnly.

"I don't think this is the right moment to debate my degree of perfection."

"There is no degree of perfection. Either you're perfect or you're not."

"Yes, Professor Taylor, now get to work."

Justin rose up until he felt the head of Brian's dick trapped inside him. He began to sit down rotating his hips as he did and clenching his hole on and off. Brian let out a mighty groan. Justin grinned and did the same thing again. He was going to give his lover the ride of his life. And that's exactly what he proceeded to do. 

When he finally let Brian come, he was covered in sweat and panting himself. Brian pulled him down on top of him and whispered, "You're the one who's perfect."

"You could be right," Justin giggled. He loved to hear Brian say things like that to him.

They slept until two in the afternoon, got up and dressed, went for a light dinner and then to Spamalot. They laughed their asses off and fucked the rest of the weekend away. Nothing could have been more perfect including the two of them.

 

"John, John! You home?" Bobby ran into the cottage shouting his partner’s name.

"Yes, baby, in the bedroom."

"I found one."

"That’s nice, honey. Wait, what did you find?"

"Her! The one!"

"What? Who? Neo?"

"What? No, no, the surrogate. I found one!" Bobby ran straight into John’s arms. John lifted him and swung him around the room.

"Tell me. I want details."

"She was the last on Melanie’s list. I had hesitated calling her at first because of her age but then I decided what the hell. She’s still in Pittsburgh and is willing to meet with us. I can set up an appointment with her within the week. With any luck we can be pregnant by Thanksgiving."

"Yes!" John yelled out and fisted the air in triumph. "Bobby, let’s not say anything just yet. I don’t want to get my mother’s hopes up for nothing."

"I agree. There’s a lot that can go wrong. Let’s get through the meeting first."

"Agreed. Bobby, would it be too presumptuous to do a little celebrating now?"

"Depends what you have in mind, Mr. Anderson-Morrison."

"I can think of a few things, Mr. Morrison-Anderson."

"Then I say, let the celebrating begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Brian?"

"Hunter, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What is it now?"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"A few hours ago, that would have been a big yes, now, you’re just annoying me."

"Sorry, I’ll call back another time."

"Wait! What is it, kid? School giving you trouble?" Brian hoped it was school trouble. That he could handle. Advice to the lovelorn, he could not.

"No, this is my last semester there."

"Already? I remember when you were a little tyke in short pants. Where have the years gone?" Brian snarked as he lay alone in his bed, smoking a cigarette and chatting with the blond. Just not his blond.

"Brian, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Get to the point so I can go back to being miserable."

"Why are you miserable?"

"I’ll give you a hint. It’s Sunday night."

"Oh. OH! Sorry."

"Quit saying you’re sorry and tell me why you called. Or should I guess."

"Nick started at Penn this semester and I..."

"You miss him."

"Yeah."

"Have you called him?"

"Yeah but I guess he’s busy settling in and all. We haven’t had a real conversation since he got there. He had to be there early to get student housing and find a job. It’s been weeks."

"I know the feeling. Have you offered to drive up?"

"Yeah but he’s, um, busy."

"Oh. I guess you must be doing what I’m doing."

"What’s that?"

"Having a meaningful relationship with my right hand. A lot."

"Brian, what am I supposed to do? He’s my first boyfriend and I don’t want to make an asshole of myself. But I really miss him."

"Drinking helps."

"Brian."

"I know. And I didn’t mean it. And before you ask or alert the media, no, I’m not drowning my sorrows every night. I have to stay focused for Kinnetik and I want my liver to be around for a long time. I have plans for it so I have to stay healthy, for many reasons."

"I can understand that. I did pick up a few things from Ben."

"I’m sure you did. He’s ‘Mr. I’ll beat this thing with healthy living even if it kills me.’ Hunter, have some patience. I did the same thing when I got into Penn. My parents never helped me. I only had a partial scholarship so I had to work my butt off to stay there but it paid off. Give him some time."

"You think he’ll call me?"

"I’m sure he will. And if he doesn’t then he really wasn’t the one."

"You’re supposed to be making me feel better."

"The truth hurts sometimes."

"No shit. Well, thanks. I think I’m going to have a party with my hand."

"Have fun. Think of me, it’ll help," Brian snarked just before he cut the connection.

"Oh yeah, big help," Hunter said to dead air.

*****

"Miss Sanchez, I’m Bobby Morrison and this is my partner John Anderson. We’re so glad to meet you." Bobby and John took Wednesday off to come to Pittsburgh to meet their prospective surrogate. They set up the meeting at the GLC, someplace safe where they could talk without reservation.

"It’s nice to meet you both. Melanie speaks highly of you. Mr. Anderson, Mel told me how much you look like Brian but the resemblance is amazing."

"Call me John and I assure you that our physical resemblance is the only thing we have in common, that and our devotion to our partners."

Miss Sanchez raised her eyebrows at that remark. Brian’s reputation was still vilified but she decided not to pursue it.

"Call me Gina. Melanie said you’re both in excellent health and really want to have a baby. Who will be the sperm donor?"

"Bobby will. As you can see I’m a bit older than Bobby. It makes more sense for him to be the biological father. Although, I’m self employed and can be home for the baby."

"You seemed to have this all worked out."

"We’ve always wanted children and now seems the best time to do it," John remarked.  
Addressing Bobby, Gina had her own questions. "Bobby, you’re rather quiet. Does your partner always do all the talking?"

"Miss Sanchez, Gina, if you’ve spoken to Melanie then you must know I’m a lawyer. My only misgivings are that one day, when we least expect it, you’ll be knocking on our door demanding at the very least parental rights or at worst trying to take away our child. I want to know your take on this. Why do you do this?"

"A fair question. I’ve been blessed with my own children and with fertility. I started out helping my sister when she had difficulty conceiving then I found through the GLC there were so many other couples who had the same problem. I’ve been with my partner for over twenty years now. We met in high school and have been together ever since. I have been a surrogate for two children and have donated many ova. This will be my last time. I chose you two in part because of Melanie and for the work you two have done in your own community. Your contribution with the Kinney paintings and the work done on the Farm deserves some sort of reward. If I can help by providing a vessel for your child, I will."

John and Bobby were so over whelmed by the precious gift Gina was about to give them that they both needed a moment to dry their eyes and continue with the conversation.  
"How do you want to proceed, providing we can come to some mutual agreement?" Bobby asked Gina.

"I have a doctor here. I know you’re both negative but I will ask you to submit to testing as will I. You can start hording sperm in a month's time and I’ll call you when I’ve been inseminated. Or if you’d like, I can call you ahead of time so you can be here."

"We’d like to be here," John quickly stated.

"Good." Gina used the question as litmus paper. She knew they’d pass her test. "Here is my doctor’s card. You can have your test results sent to her and I will authorize my results to be made known to you. If all goes well, we may be pregnant by Thanksgiving. I’ll have Melanie contact you with the agreement. I think you’ll find it acceptable."

Standing, they all shook hands and went their separate ways for now.

*****

It was approaching October and Hunter was becoming more than just miserable. This was his last semester at Harrisburg and he was hoping to transfer to a local four year college for the Spring. He had considered Penn but decided against it for several reasons. One of which was Nick. Hunter hadn’t heard a thing from him for weeks. He really didn’t want to transfer to Penn then run into him on campus. If they were no longer a couple, Hunter had rather stay as far away as possible. His other reason was his work at the Farm. Hunter loved his job and wanted to continue there. And then there were the Andersons, his ‘adoptive family.' Hunter had so many changes in his life, he wanted to hang onto something stable and the Andersons gave him stability. It felt right. Hunter didn’t have classes on Friday so he took that day as a study day and to spend at the Farm to do his chores. When he went home to Claire’s for lunch he had a surprise waiting for him.

"Are you still talking to me?" Nick asked as Hunter came through the screen door into the kitchen.

"I should slug you," Hunter said, trying to contain the excitement at seeing his first lover. They squared off looking like gun-slingers at the O-K corral. Claire held her breath.

"I owe you an apology but can I have a kiss first?" Nick ventured. Seeing Hunter relax, Claire took the opportunity to make her excuses and went to the church for usual Friday volunteer work. The screen door slamming shut spurned Hunter’s move and Nick found his arms full of his own blond. When they finally came up for air Nick showered Hunter with a bevy of "I’m sorrys."

"You can explain it all to me upstairs in my room." Holding hands Hunter led his lover to his bedroom. They made love on Hunter’s bed. Afterwards, Nick tried to explain himself.

"Hunter, can I explain?"

"I think you should. Just answer one question for me. Was this our last time?"

"No! God no. When I got to Penn, it hit me all at once. Med school, being away from home for the first time, us. I got so confused and scared. This is costing my parents a lot, even with the student loans and the part time job. It was so overwhelming. And I didn’t know how to explain it all to you."

"So you decided to shut me out all together."

"I didn’t intend to. Really I didn’t. I just prayed you’d understand and wait for me."

"I almost didn’t."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Brian."

"Brian? What did he have to say?"

"He said to have patience and that if you were really the one, you’d call."

"He’s a very wise man."

"Yes he is."

"So are you very angry at me?"

"No, not very angry, just disappointed. I mean there are millions of guys out there who aren’t positive. I figured it was a lot less complicated."

"Hunter, don’t ever say that. I’ll admit there are some pretty hot guys at Penn but none of them ring my chimes like you do?"

"Ah, I see Claire got to you." 

"Yes she did. I’m sorry Hunter and I promise to call and visit and you can come to Penn on the weekends if you want. I have my own apartment."

"It’s not easy making your own way in the world, is it?"

"No, it’s not. But you survived. I will too."

"Just make sure you don’t do it the way I did."

"I won’t. I promise. Hunter, when does Claire come home?"

"She’ll be gone for hours. Why, what do you have in mind?" Hunter smiled hopefully.

"Mmm, I think I can come up with something."

"So much for studying."

*****

By mid October Brian and Justin had fallen into a regular schedule of visits and except for a couple of shows that Justin had to attend, he was expected home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Justin’s enthusiastic receptions of Brian in New York made the snarky comments regarding Brian’s obvious absence in the backrooms and baths all worth it. Liberty Avenue still had no idea of Brian’s commitment to Justin and that was just how he liked it. They all assumed that Brian was being very discrete or hiring house call hustlers. But it still hurt Brian, on occasion, that his family still didn’t know the real Brian. Debbie and Ben began to be his staunchest supporters. Debbie knew what Brian had done at John and Bobby’s wedding and Ben recognized the signs of a man who wanted more than gratuitous sex. Michael had no clue, Emmett remained in his own little world and Teddy was too busy to really notice anything except that his boss was the first one in the office and the last to leave. Of course, Cynthia noticed, and she did everything in her power to protect her boss and one of her closest friends. Brian remained aloof and that was all anybody noticed.

Carl was having fun at Babylon, much to everyone’s surprise and the club was making money hand over fist. Brian would make an obligatory visit now and then, still recognized as the emperor of his realm. At thirty-seven, Brian still turned heads, forever looking young. And his rep as stud and asshole still stood. He could be seen flirting but that was all. And no one knew.

Michael would call to taunt Brian but he still believed that his ex-best friend was still fucking around so he never made any attempt to learn the truth or to share a beer. Brian mourned the loss then threw himself into the next campaign. Ben learned through Hunter of Brian’s fidelity and paid the man a visit at Kinnetik one afternoon. Brian’s one time trick became one of his closest confidants. The two men made it a point to go to lunch once a week. Brian thought of it as almost a rite of passage. He always admired the professor on many levels and gave him credit for being able to put up with Michael. Brian knew Ben loved Michael and Michael was a better man for it, even if he didn’t know it. It was at one of these lunches that Ben learned of the commitment. 

"Hey."

"Hi, Brian. I took the opportunity to order you a glass of wine."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Brian snarked as his sat in his chair opposite his new best friend.

"I won’t dignify that with an answer. How is Justin?"

"As beautiful and talented as ever. He’s the darling of the art world in New York. The art patrons are all buzzing around him. His paintings are in demand. I just may get used to being a kept man." Ben noticed Brian absentmindedly fingering his necklace hidden under his shirt, the chain just about visible.

"I don’t think Brian Kinney would ever allow himself to be a kept man. But I am happy for Justin. He’s doing want he wants to, what he’s worked so hard to accomplish. You should be proud of him."

"I am professor, more than you know. So how is that annoying little partner of yours? Still playing with comics?" Brian’s sarcasm was apparent as he looked over his menu and settled on a chicken caesar salad.

"He’s the same. The store is doing quite well."

"And you, how have you been? T-cells behaving? Muscles still rippling?"

"I’m good. Brian, have you heard from Hunter lately?"

"Spoke with the lad not too long ago. He’s fine. He and the bf are fine. Doing the nasty on a regular basis and yes they’re being careful. I’m sure Hunter will tell you all about it at Thanksgiving. You are going to Claire’s, aren’t you? Debbie’s planning what she’s going to cook already and I have it on good authority that Hunter’s little friend will be joining us. At least part of the time, he has parents too."

"Thank you, Brian."

"For what?"

"For being there for Hunter, it seems you’ve been a better father to him than we have."

"Don’t. Don’t say that. He loves you, loves both of you. I’m easier to talk to because I don’t have the right to tell him what to do and he won’t disappoint me. He wants you to be proud of him." Brian reached across the table and gave Ben’s hand a pat.

"I am proud of him." Ben smiled. Brian had grown, even without the family’s so-called help or lack thereof. Ben suspected it was, in part, due to Justin’s faith in Brian and he was right.

"Call him. Maybe then he’ll stop pestering me," Brian sneered but Ben saw through it.

"Brian, what is that?"

"What’s what?"

"That, under your shirt? You keep playing with it." Brian thought about lying or making some excuse but he trusted Ben so he gently pulled the necklace from under his shirt.

"That’s beautiful. A gift from Justin?" Ben recognized the significance of the sun carved on the shell. Brian nodded. "Brian, have I missed something? Have you and Justin made a commitment of some kind?" Brian nodded again. "Why haven’t you said anything? All those comments from everyone, you just take it. They have no right to put you down all the time."

Brian remained silent as their order came and he picked up his fork.

"Wait just a fucking minute." Ben’s use of language made Brian sit up. "The diner, every time someone makes a rude remark at the diner Debbie comes down on them like a ton of bricks. She knows, doesn’t she?" Ben noticed the twinkle in Brian’s eyes. Ben, a very intuitive man put two and two together and came up with a year. "John and Bobby’s ceremony, it all started at their ceremony." Leaning close to preserve Brian’s reputation and dignity Ben went on. "You’ve been monogamous since then, haven’t you?"

Brian nodded again and lunch continued without further comment on the subject. After lunch as the friends departed company Ben made his own commitment to Brian.

"Brian, for some reason you and Justin have decided to keep the nature of your relationship a secret and I respect that. If Liberty Avenue gets wind of it I’m sure your privacy will be a thing of the past. But I want you to know that I will support you, and if you need to talk or need me to rattle on while you just nod your head, I’ll be there for you. I have grown to respect you. I’m not oblivious to your contributions to our community albeit your stealthy contributions. You have changed and for the better. I won’t stand by quietly but I won’t reveal anything either." Brian smiled and shook the professor’s hand then returned to work.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bobby, baby, come here. We have to talk." John had gotten some disturbing news from the doctor who was tending Gina and he had to tell Bobby. John drew his lover onto his lap. He knew that it seemed like a condescending thing to do but he felt so protective of his lover that John couldn’t help it.

"John, what’s wrong?" Bobby’s eyes grew wide at the sadness that filled John’s hazel eyes.

"I had a call from the doctor. You know we signed all the releases so that she could share pertinent information on the two of us with each other. She felt that this would be better coming from me."

"John, you’re frightening me. What is it?" Bobby nestled closer into John’s protective arms.

"I don’t know of any way to say this so I’m just going to give it to you straight. There’s a problem with your sperm. The motility. You’re not sterile but..."

"My swimmers aren’t up for the job." Bobby could be just as blunt.

"No, they’re not. She thinks maybe an old injury?" John questioned Bobby hoping he may have an explanation and that this problem may not be a new one.

"Fuck!"

"You remember something?"

"Damn. You remember I played baseball in high school."

"Yes."

"I didn’t think anything of it at the time but I got hurt one afternoon, at practice. It was a freak accident. I pitched, the batter hit and the ball flew straight into my groin at about eighty miles an hour. I saw stars and went down. I hurt like hell but a couple of hours later I was fine and pitched a no hitter. I didn’t even pee red. I was fine."

"Not so fine. I’m so sorry baby."

"John, did they test your sperm?"

"No, we didn’t ask."

"So ask. I know you’d rather have a redheaded baby but a hazel eyed baby is just as good."

"You’re sure? There’s still a chance. The doctor said if we put enough of your sperm together and do it in vitro, we might still have a chance."

"But that will take too much time. No, we use your sperm. I’m still hoping to be pregnant by Thanksgiving."

"Okay, I’ll call the doctor now. She has a specimen and she’ll test it. If it’s okay, she’ll call Gina."  
"It’ll be okay; it has to be okay. I love you, John."  
"I love you too."

 

Hunter and Nick seemed to be back on the right track since Nick's unexpected appearance at the farm. Hunter was visiting Nick at Penn whenever he got the chance and the romance seemed to be going strong.

As Thanksgiving approached Hunter broached the subject of Nick attending the Anderson feast. Nick, of course, had his own family to think about and they expected him for their own Thanksgiving dinner. Hunter was also invited to that. There were some tense days as both boys tried to work out the logistics and not make anybody mad. 

Finally it was Claire who came up with the solution. She suggested that the Andersons hold their Thanksgiving feast on the Saturday of the long weekend. That way anybody who wanted to have a family celebration could do that on the Thursday.

"You always were a genius, Mother," John said giving her a kiss. "And very generous too."

"Thank you, Jackie."

"I'll let Nick know," Hunter said happily as he went to the phone. That meant they could be with both families and still have lots of time together. He could hardly wait.

 

"So Brian," Claire said into the phone. "You're okay with the change?"

"Yep."

"What about Justin?"

"He's flying into Pittsburgh Wednesday night. I think I can keep him entertained until Saturday."

"I bet you can," Claire chuckled. "Will you let everyone else know? And if there is a problem, tell them I'm sorry but I just didn't see any way around it."

"Will do, and don't worry about it, Claire."

"Thanks."

Brian set the phone down. He was already planning what he would do with the Thursday and Friday that Justin would be in Pittsburgh before they went up to the farm. He dialed Justin's number.

"Hey," he said when Justin picked up.

"Hey back. What's up?"

"Needed to talk to you."

"I like the sound of that," Justin grinned into the phone.

"Are you at home?"

"Lying on my bed."

"Ah, exactly what I was hoping for."

"Oh?" Justin teased.

"Naked?"

"Not yet."

"Do it."

After a brief pause Justin said, "Ready."

"Me too."

"I knew that from that sexy 'hey' you greeted me with."

"Am I that predictable?"

"You're always ready for sex."

"What are we waiting for?" Brian asked. "Touch yourself."

"I'm already hard," Justin said huskily.

"How did that happen?"

"It started with that sexy 'hey'."

"I didn't realize that was such a powerful word."

"It is."

"Are you stroking yourself?"

"Oh yes!"

"I want you here so much. I can hardly wait till you're all mine for four days."

"I want that too," Justin whispered stroking faster.

"I'm almost there," Brian said as his hand action increased in speed. He pictured Justin, eyes dark with lust, his skin glistening with sweat, his soft, blond hair entwined in his fingers. "AHHHH," Brian gasped as he heard Justin make much the same noise. His cum filled his hand and dripped down his wrist. He grabbed a tissue. "You still there?"

"Yeah," came the breathy answer. "That was hot."

"Not half as hot as you."

Justin chuckled. Somebody had it bad. "Are you okay until tomorrow?"

"Maybe, but I'd be better if you were here."

"I wish I was too," Justin said biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, Claire shifted Thanksgiving dinner from Thursday to Saturday."

"That gives us more time alone before we go up there."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"And that would be?"

"Your sexy phone calls and your ability to make the best use of your time."

Brian laughed. "Good answer, Sunshine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, Brian."

*****

The holiday season was fast approaching the land of Kinney. Every facet of Brian’s family and extended circle of friends was in the holiday spirit. Even Brian found himself caught up in the ‘turkey day’ preparations thanks, in part, to Gus. Since Lindsay began her new position as the Sidney Bloom Gallery’s full time manager, Brian played more of a role in Gus’ life. And that suited Brian just fine.

Debbie held a toned down Thanksgiving dinner, opting to save the big prep for when the whole gang met at Claire’s. Everyone was gobble gobbling and getting ready for the ‘ho-hoing,’ everyone except Justin.

Justin had been in New York for almost six months now. He worked seemingly tirelessly at his easel, producing painting after painting, with demands for more. He attended special classes and seminars at all the major museums. And he went to every gallery opening that Sidney could muster an invitation for. Justin was charming, innocently flirted at the proper time and learned all he could learn regarding his craft and the world in which he was about to play a major role. He had everything a young artist could want. Everything, except for Brian.

The borrowed moments the lovers shared on their weekends together were not enough. It was getting harder and harder to separate from each other on Sunday. Brian upgraded their cell plan opting for more and more minutes. Many nights the lovers fell asleep holding their phones to their ears just to hear the other breathing. Justin cried himself to sleep on more than one occasion then woke up the next morning feeling foolish until he heard from Brian, and the ache in Brian’s voice broke his heart.

Justin flew to Pittsburgh on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, debating with himself. He had one more show to prepare for, themed for the holidays. After, Justin was coming home. For good.

*****

"John, should we tell them the news at dinner?"

"I’m not so sure. I’d hate to jinx it."

"You’re not going to jinx anything. Gina’s tests came back, the rabbit died. By next summer we’ll have our baby."

"Bobby, please, let's give it a few more weeks until we know that everything is really all right."

"Okay, if you insist but how am I going to explain this silly grin on my face?"

"Just let them all assume you fucked me into the mattress."

"They’d all be right."

"There, see? It won’t be a lie."

"But John..."

"No, Bobby. Please. I’ve never demanded anything from you before now. Please, go along with me on this one. We wait until after Christmas. By then Gina should just about complete her first trimester. We can make this a New Year's announcement."

"I don’t think I can keep my mouth shut for two months."

"Sure you can and I’ll help."

"How?"

"By kissing your beautiful lips and keeping your sexy mouth occupied every moment I can."

"That may work."

"I thought you’d see it my way."

 

When they all assembled for Thanksgiving dinner at Claire's it really seemed like the first Thanksgiving. There were enough people now that it was like a whole little village had assembled for the feast of thanks. Most people were only staying for the day, the logistics of having a sleepover were just too mind boggling.

Emmett had come up on Thursday so he could spend the holiday with Sam. Then he had volunteered to help Claire get the massive amounts of food ready on the Friday. They would have dinner around noon on Saturday and then everyone could go back home in the afternoon before it got too late.

"Miss Claire," Emmett said. "Is something up with Bobby and John?" They were in the large kitchen peeling and chopping vegetables.

"What do you mean, Emmett?"

"They always seem to be whispering to each other and keeping to themselves."

"They're newlyweds."

"You think that's all it is?"

"I don't know what else it might be."

"They sure love each other."

"Yes, they do," Claire said with a smile. She couldn't be happier for her son and his new husband. Emmett gave a wistful look towards her. "Is everything all right between you and Sam?"

"Oh yes, just fine."

"Emmett!" Claire said with that voice that told him to spill whatever was bothering him.

"It really is fine. It's just that…"

"Tell me."

"Ever since John and Bobby's wedding, I've kind of been hoping…"

"That Sam would propose?"

"Something like that, but he doesn't seem inclined that way."

"You spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, and it's great. But I guess I want a little more."

"If I may give you a piece of advice…"

"Um … sure."

"It never pays to press. Sam will do what he's ready to do. Don't try to rush it."

"I'll take that under advisement, Miss Claire."

Claire smiled and continued peeling her vegetables.

 

"Brian?"

"Yes, Claire. What can I do for you, sister dearest?" Brian said into the phone.

"I hope you're not using that like 'Mommy Dearest'."

"Let's leave her the fuck out of this."

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to upset you, especially since I have a favor to ask."

Brian groaned. "What?"

"Could the boys and I ride up to Claire's with you and Justin tomorrow?"

"I thought you were going with Tom or Harry or Dick or whoever he is?"

"There's been a change of plans. He's decided to spend some time with his daughters over the holiday." Claire wasn't happy that her beau had decided to be elsewhere.

"I see." Brian wondered if the romance was over. He did want Claire to be happy.

"So can we ride with you?"

"Justin and I thought we might stay till Sunday."

"Oh."

"Isn't there space in someone else's car?"

"Not for three of us."

"Okay, you can go with us and we'll come back Saturday night. Are the spawn still behaving themselves?"

"Why do you call them that?"

"It's a term of affection," Brian said with a smirk that Claire couldn't see over the phone."

Claire snorted. "They're not bad."

Brian chuckled to himself. That was his favorite way of saying that something was good. He hoped that was what Claire meant. "Have yourself and the spawn ready at eight on Saturday morning."

"Thanks Brian." 

Brian cut the connection. He would have to make this up to Justin somehow.

"What was that all about?" Justin asked running his hand across Brian's chest. He had listened to Brian's end of the conversation. "What does Claire need now?"

"How do you know she needs something?"

"That's usually why she calls."

"Not as much as she used to," Brian said somewhat defensively. He liked to think he and Claire had made some real strides towards being brother and sister.

"That's true," Justin said thoughtfully. "Ever since her kids settled down and she's on the outs with your mother things have been pretty quiet."

"And here we are at another holiday which 'mommie dearest' will be spending alone."

"You'd like her to be part of your life, wouldn't you?"

Brian snorted. He couldn't admit to that. His mother was the bitch of all time. How could he possibly want her to be part of his life? But he did. If only she would change.

"If only she would change," Justin said like he was reading Brian's mind.

"Not fucking likely given her track record."

"You'd think she'd get sick of being alone and see the error of her ways."

"There is no error as far as she's concerned. She's right and everybody else is wrong. She has her religion to wrap around her on those dark and stormy nights."

"I love you." Justin waited for Brian to say those words back to him, but after a few minutes he realized they weren't going to be forthcoming. Joan Kinney could sure put a damper on things, even when she was nowhere around. Justin decided he needed to heat things up a little. 

"Brian," he said softly with that little tremor in his voice that he knew Brian would recognize.

Hazel eyes riveted on his. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"I don't have to beg or grovel. I don't have to promise you the sky?"

"You've already given me the sky."

"Then roll over."

Brian did so with a little smile on his face. Joan was long forgotten.


	11. Final Chapter

  
Author's notes: This is the last chapter of this sequel. The next one will begin soon.  


* * *

Brian turned the Cherokee onto the road leading to the Anderson farm. His right hand went back to Justin's thigh where it had rested for most of the trip. He felt Justin slide his own hand overtop of it and squeeze gently. With a little smile Brian looked at Justin. Justin beamed back at him.

They had spent all the time since Justin had arrived back in Pittsburgh in bed. It had been great. They could never get enough of each other. Brian felt his dick start to swell at the thought of it.

"Uncle Brian," Peter said.

Brian groaned. If Claire and her spawn hadn't been there he would have stopped the car and fucked Justin in the backseat. Instead the backseat was full of his sister and her children. "What?" he replied with an annoyed scowl.

"Are you and Justin going to hold hands all the way there?" Peter asked with a giggle.

"Looks that way, since we're almost there."

"Fags!" John stated with mock disgust.

"Demon spawn!" Brian retorted.

Everybody laughed, except Claire. It had become a standard joke for them to refer to each other that way. Claire let out a long sigh. She really didn't like being reminded about how bad her children had been.

John was in his last year of high school and wanted to go to university. Claire wasn't sure how she was going to swing that, but she knew she would. John had turned out to be an excellent student once he started applying himself. She was actually very proud of him.

Peter was in high school now too. He would never be an academic, but he loved to draw. She hoped he could find something that he could do in that vein, maybe something that didn't require university. He didn't have the marks for that. Maybe community college would be more to his liking. She hoped at some point to talk to Justin about that.

"Have you got a girlfriend, John?" Justin asked giving Brian a little wink.

"Maybe."

"That would be a yes," Peter supplied.

"Shut up."

"I don't have to."

"So you do?" Justin asked with a chuckle. Some things never changed.

"Her name's Jeannine."

"Shut up."

"Boys," Claire said. 

"Why didn't you bring her to dinner?" Brian asked knowing that would set John off.

"Are you fucking kidding? If I brought her here with all you fags, she'd have a heart attack."

"You might be surprised."

"Yeah, right!"

"Maybe next year," Brian said with a smirk.

"Not bloody likely."

They turned into the Anderson driveway effectively ending that conversation.

Some time later the whole gang was assembled for the enormous Thanksgiving dinner that Claire had prepared. The huge turkey had been roasting all night. The kitchen smelled wonderful. Everyone had brought desserts and no one would go hungry.

Using the kitchen and dining room tables and a couple of card tables they were able to seat everyone. Claire began with grace. John and Bobby held hands and prayed for the baby that they hoped would be coming soon. Justin and Brian linked their fingers and wished to be together more than they had been over the last months. They missed each other terribly when they were apart. Emmett glanced at Sam and prayed for some kind of commitment. Hunter and Nick reached for each other's hand and hoped that their long distance relationship could stand the test of time. The younger Claire silently willed her lover to find his way back to her. Michael grabbed Ben's hand and wished for his partner's health to continue to be stable. Ted looked at the assembled couples and wondered why he had been unable to find anybody. Everyone else said a silent prayer for the good year they had had and the bountiful food in front of them.

"So, are we going to say what we are thankful for this year?" Carl asked.

"I just did," Debbie replied. 

"A chorus of 'so did I's' made that somewhat suspect tradition a thing of the past, at least for this year.

"I'm looking forward to next year," Bobby said with a big grin.

"Me too," John agreed.

Claire gave them a strange look.

"Ah, newlyweds," Brian observed.

"When are you going to make an honest man of Justin?" Ted asked.

"It's none of your business, Theodore," Brian retorted.

"Okay, okay," Ted said hastily realizing he had hit a sore spot.

"When are you going to find someone for yourself?" Brian felt compelled to ask.

Ted blanched thinking of the little prayer he had just said.

"Maybe you should come to the Honey Bear with us some night," Emmett suggested. "That's where I found my sweetie," Emmett gushed leaning against Sam.

"I don't think I'm meant to find anyone," Ted bemoaned his fate.

"With an attitude like that, no wonder you haven't found anyone," Brian observed.

"Thank you very much for your kind and thorough analysis of the situation," Ted grumbled.

"Shut up and eat your food," Debbie said. "You'll find someone and we don't want to hear anymore about it until you do."

"And then we want all the details," Emmett grinned waving his fork around.

"Please, I'm eating," Brian said with a grimace.

The food was making the rounds and plates were loaded and then cleared. The kibitzing went on through the meal. The large group still enjoyed each other's company and everyone felt part of the family whether they actually were or not.

"So, Hunter," Michael began. "How are your studies going?"

"Great."

"Great? Meaning you're passing everything?"

"He's doing better than passing," Claire jumped in. "He had some of the top marks in several of his courses."

Hunter blushed but nodded his head. He liked being recognized for his achievements.

"Hunter has been working really hard," Nick stated with a smile at his lover.

"I'm really proud of you," Ben said softly squeezing Hunter's shoulder.

"Have you thought about university?" Michael asked.

"I already told you what my plans were."

"I thought you might have changed your mind."

"Why would I do that?"

Michael frowned. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Michael Charles Novotny, leave the boy alone," Debbie said wishing she was close enough to reach her son with one of her patented shots to the back of his head. That boy seriously needed a wake up call.

"How's life in the cottage?" Claire asked John and Bobby. She had enjoyed her time there with the boys.

"It's great having a place of our own," Bobby said.

"Not that we didn't enjoy being here with you, Mother," John added quickly.

"I think it's fine that you have your privacy," Claire said squeezing Steve's hand. They had continued to grow close.

"And Claire can have her privacy too," Hunter said with a knowing smile.

"Hunter!" Claire said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Hunter smirked. He winked at her and she smiled.

"We all like our privacy," Claire said.

"I'm stuffed," Hunter moaned pushing the chair away from the table. "Want to go for a walk, Nick?" Nick nodded and the two boys went out the back door.

"They'll be making out any moment now," Brian said.

"Brian," Michael admonished. "You don't know that."

Brian snorted. Of course he knew that. As did everybody else except Michael.

"Daddy," Gus said tapping on Brian's knee. "Can we go up in the treehouse?"

"Of course, Sonny Boy. You can go by yourself, you know."

"I know but I want you to go with me."

Brian smiled. He knew Gus was growing up and he relished the remaining times that they would share.

"Can I have dessert when we come back?"

"I think Claire will see to that." 

Claire nodded and smiled. "We'll set the desserts out so you can help yourself to whatever you want. So can everybody else."

Gus smiled at her. "Let's go, Daddy. I want to beat you at chess."

"I don't think so, Sonny Boy."

Gus grinned. He knew he was getting better at chess and Brian didn't practise. It wouldn't be long until he could beat his father.

As Brian and Gus went out the back door he saw Hunter and Nick duck into the barn. He smiled. The hayloft or some hay bale or a post was going to get a workout. Michael was too dense to see it.

While Gus and Brian were engrossed in their chess game, Michael decided to go look for Hunter. He wanted to try to convince the boy to go to university. If he was getting such great marks at college he shouldn't waste his potential. Besides he would be the first Novotny to go to university. 

Michael slipped out the back door not telling even Ben where he was going. He looked around the yard not seeing anybody. He pulled his coat around his neck. If his idiot son was out in the cold he would probably go to the barn. He walked to the main door of the barn which was ajar. He could hear noises from inside. Those noises indicated only one thing. Nick and Hunter were fucking. Michael raised his hand to open the door and put a stop to this nonsense. A twinge of conscience grabbed him before he could do any such thing. He could still hear Hunter's words. "I don't think anybody will ever love me." Well, he had someone to love him and he deserved at least that much.

Michael went back in the house and had dessert with everyone else. It was a satisfying Thanksgiving for all concerned.

 

Three weeks before Christmas Justin held his big show in New York. Brian flew in for the opening on a Friday night. He found it strange to stand in the background and watch people fawn over his lover. Justin was undoubtedly the darling of New York.

Waiting for the show to be over, Brian had plenty of time to think. With all the success Justin was experiencing Brian found it increasingly difficult to think that his partner would ever come home. He had felt the same way when Justin was working on Rage in LA. The pull of the big city and the heady experience of success were a combination hard to resist. If he was Justin, he would never go back to Pittsburgh.

"Hey."

"Hey," Brian replied looking into Justin's eyes. He wished he could read what was there other than the obvious lust they had for each other.

"You ready to go?"

"Have been for quite some time."

"You didn't like the show?"

"Liked the show, loved the artist, hated watching them drool all over you."

"Why?"

"I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"Then let's go home and you can start drooling right away."

"Justin…"

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"You seem sad or something."

"I guess I'm envious that it's you here in New York and not me," Brian tried to joke.

His joke fell flat. "You could be a success anywhere you wanted."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but…"

"Brian, this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"I … I'm very proud of you." Brian managed to get the words out without choking on them. He meant that and he couldn't say what he was really thinking. He wanted this weekend with Justin especially if it was going to be one of the last they had.

"Thank you. Do you think I've become the best homosexual I can be?" Justin asked remembering Brian's admonition from a long time ago.

"You have far surpassed all expectations."

"What? Now I know something's up. You never say things like that. I expected you to say that I hadn't done too badly."

"I'm always a source of surprise."

"That's for sure."

"Can we get out of here? We're wasting valuable fuck time."

Justin chuckled. That was more like the Brian he knew and loved.

***** 

"Brian, what the fuck are you planning and why am I involved?"

"You know, professor, your language skills lately leave something to be desired."

"Must be your influence, all those lunches we’ve been having lately."

"It does help to pass the time. Besides, I like the rumors that have sprung up."

"I don’t."

"Have I sullied your reputation?"

"No, but I may have influenced yours, for the better."

"Touché, professor."

"Brian, you haven’t answered my question. It’s Christmas Eve, I need to get home."

"Ben, you’re the only one I know with the brains and the brawn to help me with this. How difficult can this be?"

"Brian, this thing you call a bed is huge. You’re not planning an orgy for Christmas, are you?"

"Yeah, an orgy of two. He’s coming home soon and I want this ready for him. The difficult part’s done. We got my old bed into storage downstairs. How hard can it be to put this together?"

"Why didn’t you let the delivery men put it together?"

"And have them ruin my floors! No way."

"Damn, you’re such a queen at times."

"Your point?"

"Nothing. Just hand me the ratchet set. This shouldn’t take more than an hour."

"Better not. He’ll be home by four."

"Shit! It’s almost two, that’s cutting it close."

"I have faith in you."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Ben was helping Brian put together the new brass bed Brian purchased as a surprise for Justin; Justin had a surprise for Brian. Justin told Brian that his flight was due into Pittsburgh at two and considering the crowds and the holiday traffic, it made no sense for Brian to fight it to the airport then back home again. Justin would catch a cab to the loft. Brian pretended to be slightly put off but secretly he was pleased. He would have the extra time to get their new bed put together. With some help from Ben. The bed was huge, with a sturdy frame guaranteed to hold up under the most pounding of bedtime activities. And Brian had the warranty carefully filed away just in case. But Justin caught an earlier flight.

They were almost done. The last nut and bolt fitted into placed then secured. The finishing touches were the freshly laundered new sheets that Brian purchased which were as soft as combed cotton. And a brand new duvet of a deep rich aubergine. Ben was helping Brian pull the sheets taut, both men grunting and groaning at their labors.

Justin slowly and quietly slid the loft door open. The full sunny smile splayed across his face suddenly dropped as he heard noises coming from the bedroom. Noises from Brian that up until now were exclusively Justin’s for almost two years. Tears filled Justin’s eyes. Wanting to confront Brian, Justin took a few steps closer to the bedroom then Justin’s feet had other plans. He started to turn to walk out of the loft, to walk out of Brian’s life.

*****

At Allegheny General Hospital John came running out of the exam room as Gina dressed and was preparing to go home.

"Bobby, oh God, Bobby!"

"John, what is it?"

"The baby, the baby...

 

TBC


End file.
